Temporada Diabólica
by Kinha Oliver
Summary: ― Primeiro, que você desista de Naruto. ― Em segundo. Quero que você seja minha namorada. SasuxHina
1. Capítulo 1

_Naruto não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Temporada Diabólica.**

**(**Escrita por Jessica Oliveira**)**

**Capítulo 1**

**H**yuuga Hinata tinha uma aparência suave e meiga. Os cabelos longos tinham um negror brilhante quase azul sob a luz do sol. Os olhos perolados tinham um brilho quase translúcido. Era belíssima. Porém era muito tímida e isso sempre a incomodará. Logo mudaria, hoje com a ajuda de sua amiga TenTen se declararia para Uzumaki Naruto o garoto pelo qual nutria uma paixão secreta. Passará a noite anterior fazendo uma carta dizendo tudo o que sentia por Naruto, corou a lembrar-se das coisas que tinha escrito, contudo agora não tinha como voltar atrás só teria que esperar ele chegar ao colégio.

Ao vê-lo entrar pelos portões da escola Hinata sentiu um frio na barriga e uma insana vontade de correr que foi impedida por TenTen que a segurou e disse:

— Hina-chan! Você tem que se declarar para o Naruto-kun! Você até mesmo fez a carta pra ele. — disse TenTen, uma menina considerada bonita com seus cabelos castanho presos em dois coques um em cada lado da cabeça, e olhos igualmente castanhos. Que era sua marca registrada. — Olhe! Ele esta vindo.

Hinata foi empurrada para o meio da pista onde passava Uzumaki Naruto, ou pelo menos ela achava que era. E ainda com os olhos fixos no chão para ele não notasse sua face corada, Hinata entregou a carta e disse rapidamente:

— E-Eu gosto de você Naruto-kun.

Como não recebeu nenhuma resposta do loiro, Hinata ainda corada e muito envergonhada, olhou em direção ao loiro e teve uma enorme surpresa... Não eram olhos da cor de safira que a fitavam, mais sim olhos negros tão frios e inexpressivos quanto o rosto de seu dono. Olhos ônix duas pedras opacas e quase sem vida. Hinata não percebeu que suas mãos continuavam estendidas ao encontro das mãos de Uchiha Sasuke, no instante seguinte ela sentiu os dedos gélidos de Sasuke tocando os seus e pegando a carta.

"Não" ela queria gritar assim que percebeu o que havia feito.

— Interessante. — um sorriso sádico brotou em seus lábios ele se curvou até chegar perto do ouvido de Hinata para murmurar. — Se você não quer que essa carta fique estampada por toda a escola vá ao terraço assim que as aulas acabarem. E espero que não conte a ninguém. — Então ele voltou a olhá-la nos olhos. — e tenha um bom dia Hyuuga.

**x**

Após o termino de todas as aulas, assim como Sasuke havia lhe proposto Hinata subiu sorrateiramente a escada que dava em direção ao balcão descoberto e amplo que era o terraço. Suas mãos estavam suadas e suas pernas trêmulas, enquanto se esforçava para conseguir chegar à plataforma.

Ao chegar à porta de ferro cinza um pouco enferrujada pelo tempo sem uso, Hinata respirou e inspirou fundo e reunindo toda a coragem que ela precisava ter para enfrentar Uchiha Sasuke.

...Creck... Creck...

O rangido da porta foi o suficiente para Sasuke olhar para Hinata, seus olhos negros estavam fixados na face pálida de Hyuuga Hinata que estava apavorada. E por algum motivo oculto aquilo o divertia. Por poucos segundos apenas se encararam, até que Hinata desviou o olhar para seus próprios pés.

— Sasuke-san, — começou ela sem fixar sem olhos em lugar algum. — Poderia me devolver a carta?

— Claro. — o tom irônico em sua voz era papável, mas Hinata pareceu não perceber.

— Sério? — seus olhos se voltaram para ele, estavam transbordando de alegria. Talvez Sasuke não fosse tão ruim quanto falavam.

— Sim, — ele fez uma leve pausa, para ver a euforia se alastrar por todo o corpo da menina a sua frente. — Porém... Eu tenho duas condições.

Por um momento o silêncio reinou entre ambos, até que hesitante Hinata perguntou:

— Quais são? — um sentimento de perigo a invadiu, e o pânico pode ser visto em seus olhos perolados.

— Primeiro, que você desista de Naruto.

"Ele não pode estar falando sério...".

Contudo os olhos ônix se mostravam implacáveis e sem nenhum resquício de que aquilo fosse uma piada. Um tremor invadiu a espinha da Hyuuga, onde ele esta querendo chegar com tudo aquilo?

— Em segundo. Quero que você seja minha namorada.

— C-como? — Hinata e Sasuke nunca em toda a vida havia trocado mais que dez palavras, e agora num rompante de loucura, ele a pedia em namoro?

— Sei que você escutou bem o que eu disse Hyuuga. — ele se levantou do seu "observatório" e chegou perto da Hyuuga fazendo-a dar um passo para trás. — Seu prazo é até a amanhã. E nem pense em contar isso para alguém entendeu?

Hinata engoliu em seco, Sasuke não estava brincado. Ela sabia disso.

**x**

Voltando para ao andar térreo Hinata encontrou Hyuuga Neji, seu primo esperando por ela.

— Hinata-sama onde estava? — perguntou o rapaz assim que a viu. — Fui à sua sala e me disseram que você havia Saído e ninguém soube me informar onde. TenTen disse que você estava agindo estranha depois que falou com o Uchiha. — seu olhar se estreitou para verificar a face ainda mais corada da Hyuuga. — ele lhe fez algo?

— Não. — mentiu ela, rapidamente sorrindo. Tudo o que menos precisava agora era uma briga entre Neji e Sasuke.

— Se ele lhe fez algo... — Neji fechou os punhos, e encarou Hinata. — eu acabo com ele.

— Não se preocupe Nii-san, — ela olhou para o seu primo que era sempre super protetor com ela. — TenTen-chan provavelmente se confundiu.

Neji pareceu um pouco mais relaxado, e com seu tom reservado se voltou para Hinata.

— Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você Hinata-sama. — ele lhe ofereceu o braço. — Podemos ir para casa agora?

— Claro. — disse a menina pegando o braço que o primo lhe oferecerá.

**x**

Ao chegar à mansão era sempre a mesma coisa, vazia, solitária e fantasmagórica. Exausto o Uchiha apenas se 'jogou' no sofá. Odiava aquela casa e tudo que havia vivido nela. Anos antes era um felizardo, tinha uma família harmoniosa ao que muitas pessoas tinham inveja. Até que repentinamente Uchiha Itachi, seu irmão mais velho, enlouqueceu e matou todos os membros da família, deixando apenas um confuso e amedrontado menino. 'Quero seus olhos' aquelas palavras ainda o atormentavam durante a noite, admitia o moreno.

— Senhor Uchiha? — era uma velha senhora que o chamara, estava na família há anos.

— Hm. — ele continuava na mesma, posição em que chegará, sem mover nenhum músculo.

— O Senhor Uzumaki está na porta. — disse a senhora delicadamente.

"O que esse dobe quer?".

— Mande- o embora. Não quero receber visitas.

— Sim, senhor.

A empregada saiu mais alguns minutos depois um loiro efusivo e elétrico entrou na sala gritando e pulando no sofá. Sasuke não precisou abrir os olhos para ver quem era apenas murmurou cansado e gasto:

— Naruto... — nem mesmo os guarda costa dos Uchiha, conseguiam barrar a entrada de Naruto.

— Teme, — disse o loiro enquanto pulava no sofá de frente ao que o Uchiha estava deitado. — vim dormir aqui!

Assim como Sasuke, Naruto também era órfão seu tutor Jiraya quase sempre estava fora da cidade então ele aproveitava para dormir na casa do moreno. Eram amigos de longa data.

— Pensei que Jiraya estivesse em casa. — disse o moreno agora de olhos abertos,

Voltando- se em direção do loiro.

— Ele está — ele fez um gesto com as mãos para indicar uma mulher. — só não quero atrapalhar.

— Dobe.

— Teme. Orochimaru está em casa? — Orochimaru era tutor de Sasuke. Naruto não escondia a repulsa que tinha pelo tutor de Sasuke, para ele Orochimaru era coisa ruim.

— Não. Acho que saiu com Kabuto.

— Certo, — o loiro mostrou um sorriso sapeca e arremessou uma almofada, que estava no sofá na direção do moreno. - Então podemos fazer... GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIROS! — disse o menino de orbes azuis, gritando as últimas palavras e começando a pegar almofadas para jogar no maior.

Assim que a 'guerra' particular acabou, almofadas eram vistas por todos os cantos da imensa sala. Dos corpos eram visto, jogos exaustos e ofegantes no tapete.

— Dobe deveria para com isso. — disse o Sasuke se sentando. — Já está bem crescido para isso não?

— Qual é teme! Você fica com essa pose de 'eu sou o tal' mais no fundo é tão criança quanto eu!

— disse o loiro orgulhoso, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

Às vezes. Apenas às vezes Sasuke gostaria de ser como Naruto: despreocupado e alegre. Mas aquilo era impossível para o Uchiha Sasuke.

**x**

Dia seguinte havia passado demasiado rápido, Hyuuga Hinata nem mesmo havia tido tempo para pensar na proposta, ou melhor, ela não queria pensar na resposta. Mais teria que dá-la, e provavelmente Sasuke não aceitaria "não" como resposta.

Contudo em nenhum momento durante as aulas Sasuke se virou ou olhou para Hinata, ele parecia ter se esquecido da tarde anterior. Suspirando uma pouco mais aliviada, Hinata seguiu normalmente com seu cronograma escolar. A manhã acabou rapidamente dando inicio a segunda parte das aulas que seria à tarde. E tudo parecia correr bem até, que na hora do intervalo Sasuke a prensou contra parede e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Não se esqueça" e como se nada tivesse acontecido saiu para o intervalo.

Hinata por outro lado, continuou parada e deixou-se cair lentamente pela parede, a qual fora prensado por Sasuke há poucos segundos atrás. Estava trêmula e com medo. Sasuke poderia ser muito assustador quando necessário.

— Você está passando mal Hinata? — A voz parecia distante. Precisou de algum tempo para visualizar a pessoa que estava na soleira da porta. Era Kiba seu amigo, seu olhar e sua voz demonstravam preocupação.

— N— não. — disse ela tentando controlar a ânsia de correr para o amigo e pedir ajuda. — E— estou bem. Obrigado.

— Então porque está tremendo e gaguejando tanto? — perguntou Kiba chegando perto da amiga. Ele estava desconfiado.

— Estou um pouco nervosa, — disse ela, o que não era mentira. — talvez seja por Hanabi. Ela anda muito rebelde.

Sentiu— se mal por mentir e ainda usar o nome da irmã, no entanto era necessário. Kiba era ainda pior que Neji e não duvidava nem por um segundo que ele compraria briga com Sasuke caso ela falasse algo.

— Isso não explica o porquê de você estar caída no chão como um objeto.

— Eu... Acho que foi porque não tomei café da manhã hoje. — disse a morena se levantando com a ajuda do amigo.

— Certo — ele não havia acredito em sua resposta. Entretanto fingiu aceitar. — vamos lanchar?

— Sim. — disse a menina sorrindo e saindo da sala, junto com seu amigo.

**x**

Caminhando nervosamente pelos corredores, se encontrava Hyuuga Hinata. Poucos minutos depois do sinal tocar Sasuke desapareceu, dando uma desculpa qualquer para Naruto ir sozinho para casa. E Hinata fez o mesmo, disse que ia ao banheiro e que logo voltava e que se Neji a procurasse era só dar o recado. Do outro lado da porta lá estava ele sentando esperando-a.

Como um predador, a espera de sua caça.

— Já decidiu?

— Sim... — surrou.

— Ótimo! — ao contrário de sua resposta, sua expressão não era positiva. — Então, qual é a resposta?

— E-eu... Aceito. — ela vez uma breve pausa — Mas... Como saberei que você vai cumprir com a sua parte do acordo?

Ele tirou um envelope branco com uma letra caprichada (provavelmente feminina) e entregou a Hinata.

— Aqui está.

— Obrigado.

— Não a o porquê agradecer, — ele disse sincero. — Tenho algumas copias e se não cumprir com o acordo, eu a espalharei por toda a escola.

— Eu cumprirei minha promessa. — disse Hinata sentindo-se ofendida. Mesmo que não quisesse havia feito uma promessa, e não a quebraria.

— Assim espero, para o seu bem. — como um gato ele se aproximou de Hinata e envolvendo-a pela cintura, suas respirações ficaram perigosamente próximas e então ele a beijou. Um beijo calmo e ritmado que só terminou quando Sasuke separou os lábios dela dos seus e murmurou:

— Agora nosso acordo está selado.

**x**

Deita em seu quarto Hinata ainda sentia seus lábios quentes e inchados, aquele havia sido seu primeiro beijo. Em toda a sua vida nunca imaginou que seria com Uchiha Sasuke, um garoto que falará tão poucas vezes que poderia, até se contar nos dedos. Perdida em seus pensamentos, Hinata não notou quanto Hanabi entrou em seu quarto. E deu um pulo quando escutou seu nome tão alto.

— o que ouve Hanabi? — perguntou Hinata que olhava a euforia da irmã.

— Um cara chamado, Uchiha Sasuke te esperando, — ela olhou maliciosa para a irmã. — ele ta falando com o papai.

— O que...? — perguntou Hinata atônita.

— Acho que ele está pedido permissão pro papai...

Ante que Hanabi pudesse completar o que estava falando, Hinata saiu do quarto. E desceu as escadas apressadamente, tudo para encontrar Sasuke sentando confortável em uma das poltronas da sala dos Hyuuga conversando com seu pai. O primeiro a vê-la foi Sasuke, no entanto seu nome só foi pronunciado quando Hiashi se voltou para a filha.

— Hinata, — ele a guiou até uma poltrona. — minha filha.

— Olá Hinata. — cumprimentou Sasuke logo em seguida.

Ela viu um brilho que ela não soube identificar nos olhos de Sasuke, mas que logo depois desapareceu. Então ele sorriu e voltou sua atenção para Hiashi.

— Já que Hinata esta aqui, Sr. Hyuuga. — ele fez uma pausa considerável. — Eu queria pedir autorização para namorar sua filha.

— Se minha filha não se opuser, eu ficarei muito feliz em aceitar. — disse o homem olhando com aprovação para Sasuke. — Sei que a família Uchiha era muito respeitável antes do "incidente" e creio que o último remanescente tenha herdado isso de seus antepassados.

— Então Hinata? — perguntou Sasuke. — Você aceita?

Um pouco chocada pelo que havia acontecido há pouco Hinata somente balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Primeiro o namoro repentino e agora isso?

— Já que temos tudo acertado. Acho que já vou. — ele levantou-se do sofá, e como um gesto automático Hinata fez o mesmo e o acompanhou até a porta. Já na varanda, Sasuke olhou para Hinata e sorriu, então chegou mais perto pegando à pela cintura iniciou um beijo. Um pouco surpresa Hinata quis se afastar, mas o contato ficou mais intenso e Hinata a acabou se rendendo ao desejo crescente de aprofundar o beijo, com as mãos passeando pelos cabelos negros de Sasuke, puxou-o para perto de si. O beijo só terminou por falta de ar de ambos. Ao separar os lábios Sasuke murmurou:

— Até mais, Hinata.

**Continua...**


	2. Capítulo 2

_Naruto não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Temporada Diabólica.**

_**(**__Escrita por Jessica Oliveira__**)**_

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 2**

**-**

**-**

**A**o abrir a porta de casa, Sasuke nem mesmo se deu o trabalho de olhar quem estava estendido confortavelmente em seu sofá, pois ele sabia exatamente quem era. E expressou seu desgosto com um grunhido quase inexistente, antes de se aproximar das grandes escadarias e parar para fitar o homem. Estava um completo breu - as cortinas estavam cerradas e as lâmpadas apagadas -, mais ainda sim ele pode visualizar o homem de aparência ofídia esboçando um sorriso sínico e maldoso, que o moreno poderia reconhecer até mesmo de olhos fechados, os dedos do homem passeavam lentamente pelo vistoso tecido do sofá, como se fosse uma _serpente_ de fato. Sasuke estreitou os olhos e esperou o homem se pronunciar:

- Voltou tarde. _Sasuke-kun_ - a voz suave e debochada ecoou por toda a extensão sala antes de chegar aos ouvidos de Sasuke que permaneceu impassível na entrada da escada.

- O que você quer? - indagou em tom baixo e pausado mostrando não estar com muita paciência. Assim como Naruto, Sasuke também não ia com a cara de seu "protetor" obviamente por motivos diferentes. Só falavam assuntos extremamente necessários o que com certeza não era o caso.

- Fiquei sabendo que você seguiu o meu conselho... - sibilou comprimindo os lábios e soltando um som agudo. - Em relação à Hyuuga... - Ele parou de movimentar os braços e fitou Sasuke demoradamente esperando uma reação pela parte do moreno, este parecia não fazer a mínima menção de responder ou sair do lugar onde estava.

- Não se meta em meus assuntos Orochimaru. - retrucou secamente e em seguida subiu as escadas que davam para o seu quarto, já dentro dele fechou a porta num estrondo e trancou-a. Tinha aprendido muito cedo que confiar em Orochimaru poderia lhe custar a vida e que, com aquele tipo de pessoa todo o cuidado era _muito_ pouco.

Rapidamente tirou a roupa do corpo e entrou na ducha quente para relaxar os músculos. Teria muito que fazer no dia seguinte.

* * *

Um mar de pessoas se estendia por todos os lados da escola. O zunzunzum das vozes animadas misturava-se o burburinho do transito. Mas tudo pareceu cessar - pelo menos momentaneamente -, quando Uchiha Sasuke surgiu elegantemente na entrada juntamente com Hyuuga Hinata, que causava a séria impressão de ia desaparecer a qualquer momento. As garotas ficaram estupefatas sem acreditar no que viam, e alguns garotos soltavam lamentos ou cochichavam qualquer coisa maldosa. Não bastou muito para aquilo virasse o assunto do momento.

Sasuke não pareceu se incomodar ao mínimo - na verdade já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de atenção - ao contrário de Hinata que se encontrava vermelha e, muito nervosa com toda aquela situação. E tudo ficou ainda pior quando um loiro sorridente que ela conhecia muito bem veio em sua direção.

- Ei! - exclamou se fingido de ofendido. - Porque não me contou que tinha uma namorada?

- _Idiota._ - grunhiu com ausência de humor.

Sem dar muita atenção ao amigo, Naruto se voltou para a garota e prestando atenção em suas feições finalmente pareceu reconhecê-la. Bateu uma palma da mão aberta na outra fechada e exclamou contente:

- Ah! Hina-chan!

A garganta de Hinata fechou-se com um súbito e inexplicável nervoso, as bochechas coraram furiosamente.

- Olá. - cumprimento timidamente. Todo o seu corpo se agitava e pedia para correr o mais veloz que suas pernas magras pudessem aguentar, contudo, ela continuou parada ao lado do Uchiha, dura como uma estatua de mármore.

Naruto não notou o nervosismo da pequena e ia continuar tagarelar, porém, o som estridente do sinal tocou, interrompendo o loiro e anunciando o começo das aulas. Por algum motivo, Hinata sentiu-se aliviada e grata por isso. Sem fazer barulho ela seguiu lado a lado com o Uchiha e Uzumaki. Andavam calmamente misturando-se com outros estudantes que os olhavam e faziam um barulho infernal.

Quando chegaram à sala separaram-se, Hinata sentou-se um pouco mais na frente, enquanto Sasuke e Naruto seguiram para as carteiras mais distante onde o moreno foi bombardeado de perguntas - que ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder - e olhares raivosos despontando sobre a sua nuca como facas afiadas.

Pouco a pouco a sala foi se enchendo e junto com ela veio o falatório e os bilhetinhos da "novidade". Nem mesmo os professores estavam aguentando os alunos, bolinhas de papel com bilhetes eram interceptados, jogados no lixo e o aluno responsável mandado para a diretoria, mas, naquele dia nem mesmo isso parecia obstáculo para a fofoca que continuava circulando em toda a sala de aula.

Silenciosamente Hinata pedia aos deuses, que aquele dia acabasse logo e que ela voltasse a sua vida normal. Ou que pelo menos aquele pesadelo acabasse. Mas os deuses não estavam colaborando aquilo não era um terrível pesadelo e aquele dia infernal estava apenas começando.

* * *

Hinata mal tivera tempo de se levantar de sua mesa quando foi detida por mãos fortes e quentes que seguravam seu braço direto. Ela se voltou rapidamente para a pessoa que a agarrava e sorriu ao constatar que era Kiba. Olhou novamente para o seu braço, com um sorriso sem graça soltou-a rapidamente.

- Podemos conversar? - perguntou sério. Hinata se sobressaltou com o tom do amigo mais nada falou, acenou em sinal positivo, pegou seu _bentô,_ uma luxuosa caixinha de madeira com sua refeição e caminhou para fora da sala junto com ele e só pararam quando já estavam fora do prédio escolar, próximo a mata verde e aberta a qual fazia parte das dependências do colégio. Estava na hora do intervalo e algumas pessoas caminhavam por ali.

- O que ouve Kiba-kun? - perguntou suavemente sentando-se em um dos bancos de madeira. Estava preocupada, parecia ser um assunto bastante importante. Kiba soltou um longo suspiro e sentou-se ao seu lado no banco.

- Você sabe que eu sou seu amigo, não sabe? - começou, e esperou a reação positiva da Hyuuga para tornar a falar. - E que eu gosto de você...

Sim, ela sabia. Mais ela não podia correspondê-lo, e no dia em que ele se declarou ela agradeceu seus sentimentos para com ela, mas, que não sentia o mesmo. Kiba ficou um bom tempo sem falar com ela, no entanto, com tempo e saudades aumentando, ele acabou cedendo. Todavia ela não entendeu onde exatamente ele queria chegar.

- Ah! Que se dane - disse desistindo de todo o seu discurso, e sendo direto. - Porque de _todos_ dessa maldita escola você foi escolher logo o Uchiha? - sua voz se tornou mais ameaçadora e seus dentes trincaram de raiva. - Ele fez alguma coisa com você? Ele te ameaçou? Se ele fez... Eu acabo com ele!

Por um espaço pequeníssimo de tempo Hinata achou que Kiba ia explodir. Suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas como se estivesse em chamas, os punhos estavam fechados sob as pernas. E não teve duvida, se ela contasse que estava acontecendo, Kiba iria tirar satisfação com Sasuke. Balançou a cabeça para tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, _não _queria ver ninguém machucado, tinha que arcar com as consequências, sozinha.

- Sasuke-kun não fez nada - respondeu meiga e sorriu para dar mais ênfase no que dizia. - Apenas aconteceu...

- Tem certeza? - perguntou com a voz autoritária e estridente seus punhos se espalmaram sobre a calça negra num gesto descontraído e seu rosto pouco a pouco foi voltando à cor original.

- Tenho. - objetou de bom humor. Tocou levemente a mão do moreno. - Não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem. - uivou de má vontade, emburrando a cara.

Hinata teve vontade de rir da atitude infantil do amigo, ao invés disso fez uma pergunta que já estava lhe incomodando há algum tempo:

- Onde está o Shino-kun?

- Ah! O Shino! - exclamou e de súbito levantou-se e saiu correndo em busca do amigo. Havia pedido um tempo para ele e Hinata conversarem e, Shino aceitou de bom grado, mais a conversa durou mais do que ele tinha previsto e acabou por esquecer-se do amigo. Dessa vez Hinata riu, pegou o seu bentô e começou a desembrulhá-lo lentamente para dar tempo de Kiba achar Shino e trazê-lo para então comerem.

* * *

Sentados no chão Naruto e Chouji discutiam sobre o que era melhor "batata" ou "ramen de porco", Shikamaru _aparentemente _olhava as nuvens com os braços cruzados sob a nuca, Sai lia um livro cujo título era "101 dicas de como ser bom amigo" e parecia muito concentrado, Gaara estava escorado na parede jogando um game boy e Sasuke permanecia em seu 'observatório' fitando o lado de fora da instituição. Tudo estava na mais perfeita calma. Estava. Pois o furacão Temari apareceu, pisando duro e bufando de raiva.

- Nara Shikamaru! - berrou a plenos pulmões fazendo com que o moreno desse um pulo e todos os restantes detivesse suas atividades para olhar a garota de cabelos caramelo.

- O que ouve Temari? - perguntou em tom vagaroso como quem acabava de acordar e para evidenciar o fato ele soltou um longo e sonoro bocejo. Há essa hora o grupo já havia voltando a suas atividades e já nem se lembravam da interrupção de minutos atrás.

- É Temari-_senpai. -_ corrigiu-o mal humorada - Com essa cara você ainda me pergunta: 'o que ouve?' - retorquiu furiosa apontando um dedo para a cara do garoto. - Você esqueceu _de novo_

Shikamaru colocou a mão direta sobre o rabo-de-cavalo e deu um sorriso sem graça. Sim, ele havia esquecido _completamente_. Hoje teria uma reunião escolar e, ele _sabe-se-lá-como _conseguirá ser eleito representante de classe. E por ser uma senpai Temari ficará encarregada de coordenar todo o desenvolvimento do 'novato'.

- Foi mal. - desculpou-se relaxado. E Temari sentiu a insana vontade de socá-lo até a morte, todavia, contou até dez e tentou manter a pouca calma que ainda lhe restava.

- Escute. Nara. E para o seu bem, espero que não esqueça, assim que as aulas terminarem quero que você vá a minha sala, vou te passar a pauta reunião. - com passos duros e secos ela chegou até a porta lhe lançou um último olhar, antes de fechar a porta num estrondo.

- _Problemática..._ - sussurrou, voltando a se deitar sobre o chão de concreto.

* * *

Os olhos de Ino encontraram os de Sakura. As duas garotas estavam sentadas nos degraus da escadaria do Centro De Estudantes, acabavam de voltar da reunião cujo representante_ oficial_ havia simplesmente 'esquecido' o compromisso. O silêncio entre as duas era sepulcral, a notícia do namoro entre Hinata e Sasuke chegou rapidamente ao ouvido das duas. E as atingiu como uma bomba nuclear. Ino pigarreou tentando limpar a garganta e puxar algum assunto. Sakura parecia demasiada quieta e pensativa. E aquilo estava ficando insuportável... E a curiosidade da loira estava sufocando-a.

- Sabe, eu jurava que Hinata gostava do Naruto. - comentou para puxar assunto.

- É, eu também. - concordou desanimada, colocou as mãos sobre o queixo e suspirou.

- Testuda... - começou com a voz amena; cautelosa. - Você ainda gosta do Sasuke?

Sakura ficou pensativa por alguns segundos e, encolheu os ombros.

- Gosta? - insistiu a loira. Colocou as mãos sobre a saia para alisá-las.

- Não sei. - Sakura riu, mas não era um som de humor.

* * *

Não demorou muito e Kiba achou Shino na biblioteca onde ele sabia que o amigo estaria. Ler livros de insetos era uma fixação para o moreno, esperou ele acabar de ler "Insetos Espetaculares" para chamá-lo. Andavam conversando pelos corredores quando Kiba parou em frente a uma maquina de sucos, sorriu, sacou três moedas e escolheu três refrigerantes. Depois voltaram a sua rota normal, quando saíram do edifício, Kiba pôs se a correr e deixou Shino para trás, moreno sossegado não estava a fim de correr.

- Toma Hina-chan - ele sorriu, entregou uma lata de refresco, o preferido dela.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu e pegou a bebida, o _bentô_ já estava todo desfeito pronto para se apreciado, coisa que Kiba fez rapidamente, fisgava as porções de carne, legumes e arroz com habilidade, utilizando os _hashis_, pauzinhos japoneses. Seu semblante satisfeito mudava a cada mordida.

- Deveria parar de mimar o Kiba assim, Hinata. - disse a voz a sua frente, que pertencia a Shino. Ele estava com as mãos no bolso do casaco escolar e um par de óculos escuros.

Hinata riu e Kiba soltou um resmungo de insatisfação pelas palavras do amigo em seguida, abriu o refrigerante e o liquido gasoso se espatifou diretamente com a blusa branca de Hinata.

- Desculpe Hina-chan - pediu sem graça, pegou um papel para limpa-la.

- Está tudo bem, Kiba-kun - disse com serenidade. - Vou ao banheiro, se o sinal tocar antes de eu voltar, guarde _bentô_ para mim_,_ por favor.

Kiba assentiu e Hinata se levantou e caminhou até a área onde ficava o banheiro. O que ela não percebeu e, que bem atrás dela um grupo de aproximadamente cinco garotas sorria animadamente e, que uma delas segurava uma tesoura prateada e bem afiada.

A porta se abriu facilmente e sem barulho ao toque de suas mãos. E não demorou muito e a mesma coisa foi feita, só que dessa vez com barulho maior de passos. Hinata não prestou muita a atenção, meninas entravam ali a toda hora, tirou a camisa ficando somente com o sutiã para tentar limpar melhor a mancha rubra que se formou em sua camisa. E só levantou a cabeça quando escutou uma voz sínica atrás de si:

- Sinceramente, não sei o que Sasuke-kun viu em você... É tão sem graça... Não deve servir para nada - começou a garota dando a volta como se estivesse analisando um produto liquidação. As outras garotas faziam o mesmo. Num gesto brusco, a garota ruiva puxou com força a cascata de cabelos negros e brilhantes. - Talvez seja a sua pele branca... - ela surrou no ouvido da morena que tremeu e tentou se livrar das mãos que seguravam os seus braços e pernas, em troca recebeu uma bofetada, deixando instantaneamente a face vermelha. - Para o seu bem, não reaja... Assim não doerá tanto.

Uma das garotas soltou um riso estrangulado.

- Podíamos bater com a cabeça dela no espelho - acrescentou outra garota olhando para o amplo espelho do banheiro. - Sasuke-kun não ficaria com uma garota deformada... - opinou seus olhos brilhavam de cólera.

- Porque estão fazendo isso comigo? - indagou sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta que um sussurro. E a primeira resposta foi sentir os cabelos sendo puxado para trás com mais força. Sua cabeça começa a latejar.

- Por quê? - ela replicou com sarcasmo, e começou a gritar - Porque você roubou o _nosso_ Sasuke-kun! E agora vai sofrer todas as consequências será um exemplo para as outras garotas. - acenou em direção à garota que segurava a tesoura e prevendo o que aconteceria, Hinata começou a se debater, conseguiu soltar um dos braços e chutar uma das garotas com a perna livre. Um gesto inútil que só aumentou a raiva das garotas que a seguraram com mais força. Elas eram fortes e em maior numero.

- Desgraçada! - berrou a garota massageando a canela atingida.

- Por favor, não façam isso. - pediu, as lagrimas começavam a despontar na face pálida. E novamente a garota de cabelos castanhos se aproximava com a tesoura em mãos, ela sentiu uma mão segurar uma vasta mecha negra e cerrou os olhos ao sentir alguns fios caírem sobre seu rosto. Não teria escapatória.

- _Bullying _é crime. - anunciou com uma voz fria na soleira da porta. Nenhuma das garotas o havia visto entrar, estavam muito entretidas no que faziam. Uma a uma as garotas arregalaram os olhos de surpresa e medo, Uchiha Sasuke estava na porta de um banheiro feminino, a menina que segurava a tesoura deixou-a cair no mesmo minuto, lentamente ele se aproximou da ruiva que ainda segurava os cabelos negros de Hinata, o fato de ele estar no banheiro feminino não parecia afeta-lo em nada, Karin já havia posto em liberdade os cabelos negros e estava escorada sobre a parede revestida de azulejos brancos, sendo pouco a pouco encurralada pelo Uchiha - E eu não quero pega-las fazendo isso de novo...

Ele deixou as palavras no ar, mas elas haviam entendo perfeitamente.

- M-mas eu só fiz isso para protegê-lo... - gaguejou, sob o par de ósculos lagrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos.

- Eu não preciso da sua proteção - Ele fechou o punho direito em direção ao rosto da ruiva que ficou estática, esperando o que viria a seguir, a mão encontrou o seu destino; a parede de azulejo a milímetros do rosto da garota. - Eu não quero que vocês cheguem perto de Hinata novamente, vocês entenderam? Ou na próxima vez vocês não será só um aviso.

- Ela o enfeitiçou! - gritou furiosa e continuou: - Ela é uma bruxa! Que não o merece!

Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar gélido.

- Se vocês não saírem daqui agora, eu vou reconsiderar as minhas palavras. - a voz continuava baixa e contida, porém, o aviso era explicito. Se elas não queriam problemas era melhor sumirem. E assim elas fizeram. Saíram tão rápido quando suas pernas magras permitiam.

E apenas naquele momento os olhos negros se voltaram para Hinata, que ainda segurava a blusa sobre o peito. Parecia consternada e algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto e marcas vermelhas estavam por todo o corpo, desde o rosto bem feito aos pulsos finos.

- Se vista. - ordenou em tom áspero, voltando suas costas para a Hyuuga. Ainda paralisada pelo que tinha acontecido, ela demorou um pouco a reagir, e somente naquele momento se deu conta que estava seminua, no banheiro feminino e que um garoto a havia visto assim. Corada, vestiu a blusa com agilidade, se apoiando na quina da pia conseguiu apoio suficiente para se levantar. Suas pernas ainda estavam bambas.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu, seu corpo todo tremia e o Uchiha pensou que ela iria voltar a chorar. Coisa que não aconteceu e que surpreendeu muito o moreno que nada demonstrou. Ela era mais forte do que parecia. Erguendo uma das mãos e fez com que a Hyuuga apoiasse nele, ela o olhou interrogativa sem entender o que ele estava fazendo, com um suspiro cansado ele explicou:

- Vou te levar a enfermaria.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Meninas mil perdões pela mega-power demora! Mas eu tinha algo totalmente diferente escrito... Só que tive varios problemas, e eu simplesmente travei... Então eu apaguei tudo e refiz... Blaghr... O final ficou imper³ clichê (desculpe por isso), mas eu imagino o Sasuke alguém com um fã clube enormeeee e com isso garotas loucas... Que queiram bater até mesmo na Hinata ó.ó – em suma, isso tinha que ser colocado na história -. Eu queria muito ³ responder a reviews, mais infelizmente não dá! Tudo o que eu posso dizer e é que as intenções _ocultas_ do príncipe Uchiha permaneceram assim por um bom tempo... E que no próximo capítulo vai ter a explicação do porque o Neji não ter dado sinal de vida XD, e também adianto que vai acontecer uma briga de cachorro grande no próximo capítulo... Alguém arrisca um palpite?

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Lana Puccio, Nyo-Milla, Gabbi-chan ², JinchurikiGIRL, Akasuna no Luna, Carol, Gesy, Ciane Hana, Toph-Baka, FranHyuuga, Ray, Tia Kate-chan, Unknow-chan, Sazame Hyuuga.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Naruto não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Temporada Diabólica.**

_**(**__Escrita por Jessica Oliveira__**)**_

**Capítulo 3**

**A**ssim como Neji havia previsto, ele tinha chego atrasado. _Muito_ atrasado para falar a verdade. No dia anterior, eles haviam recebido um trabalho em trio para se entregue no dia seguinte. Lee com toda a sua boa vontade os convidou para irem a sua casa, e ambos, Neji e Tenten concordaram.

As horas passaram e nada do trabalho ficar pronto, quando viram que não teria jeito e virariam a noite (como já havia feito algumas vezes), Neji ligou para Hiashi avisando que não dormiria em casa e Tenten fez o mesmo, ligando para sua mãe. Quando finalmente o trabalho terminou, eles estavam tão cansados que dormiram no lugar em que estavam. Se não fosse pela mãe de Lee que os chamou na hora certa, eles teriam perdido a aula e consequentemente a apresentação. Tudo porque Lee havia se esquecido de ligar o maldito rádio-relógio.

Quando chegaram ao colégio, tiveram que escutar o sermão sobre responsabilidade e seus deveres de estudante, ganharam uma pequena advertência para que aquilo NUNCA mais se repetisse. Somente quando o sinal tocou anunciando a nova aula foi que o diretor os "expulsou" da sua sala. Caminharam rapidamente até a classe, não queriam ter mais punições. Neji teria que falar com Hinata mais tarde.

— Vocês notaram? — perguntou Lee, olhando para as pessoas que cochichavam ao seu redor.

— O que? — indagou Tenten apressadamente. Um dos coques havia se desfeito deixando amostrando os cabelos lisos e sedosos da garota, ela tentava a todo custo refazer o penteado, porém, se mostrava inútil. Bufou de raiva quando não conseguiu fazê-lo, e desfez todo o cabelo deixando-o solto por inteiro. Lee a olhou com admiração, era ainda mais bonita de cabelos soltos, mesmo com todo o seu tempo de convivência, raramente a via sem os coques de "panda". Os cabelos eram longos num tom castanho escuro, quase na mesma altura dos de Neji. Ela ficava ainda mais bonita de cabelos soltos, Lee suspirou; pena que ela não compartilhasse da mesma opinião.

— Todos estão olhando para nós. — Lee respondeu bem humorado voltando sua atenção para o chão, suas grossas sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas transmitiam curiosidade. Ele estava entre Tenten e Neji, e aparentemente o único que estava prestando atenção nas coisas que aconteciam a sua volta. Neji permanecia calado, provavelmente pensando em algo ou alguém e Tenten não parecia muito mais interessada na conversa de Lee do que Neji.

— Deve ser impressão sua. — replicou, dando de ombros, sem dar muita importância ao que Lee falava.

— É. Deve ser. — disse o garoto de cabelos negros dando-se por vencido.

**x**

Pela centésima vez naqueles cinco minutos, Kiba olhou para a porta deslizante para ver uma garota que _não_ era Hinata entrar sala. Girou os olhos nervosamente, enquanto sua mão batia sem nenhuma delicadeza na mesa, ao seu lado, Shino encontrava-se calmo analisando o companheiro e mandava, por trás dos ósculos escuros, um alerta: "Fique calmo ela já vai chegar", facilmente ignorado pelo moreno.

Subitamente Kiba bateu na mesa e levantou-se pronto para ir atrás de Hinata, no entanto foi impedido pelas mãos de Shino.

— Aonde você vai? — indagou sem chamar atenção de ninguém. Sua voz era sempre baixa, reservada e um tanto quanto perigosa.

— Vou atrás dela! — exclamou irritado, chamando atenção de alguns alunos da classe que o olharam curiosos. Num tom mais baixo continuou: — Ela está demorando muito Shino! Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa...

— Talvez ela esteja falando com Sasuke, ele também não está aqui. — opinou sábio. O moreno ficou pensativo por alguns minutos, Shino poderia estar certo e ele poderia estragar algum momento romântico entre os dois. Sorriu com esse pensamento, não teria nada demais se um amigo sem querer trombasse em Hinata, não é?

— Não se preocupe, eu volto logo. — falou Kiba, afastando-se de Shino e correndo pelos corredores.

— Ele não toma jeito. — murmurou cansado voltado a se sentar.

**x**

Eles seguiram o corredor em silêncio mortal, nenhum dos dois estava disposto a proferir nenhuma palavra e de certo modo era melhor daquele jeito. Sasuke deu graças a deus por não encontrar ninguém no caminho, não queria ter que explicar do porque Hinata estava daquele jeito. Mas sua sorte durou pouco, muito pouco. Assim que viraram a esquina para entrarem na enfermaria, eles encontraram Kiba. O sorriso maroto de Kiba morreu ali mesmo.

Os olhos castanhos do moreno fixaram-se em Hinata, ele sentiu mais uma vez o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça até o seu último fio de cabelo. O que aquele bastardo tinha feito com a _sua_ Hinata? Por instantes sua mente ficou em branco, não demorou muito a reagir, fechou o punho tão apertado quanto podia e num gesto rápido, acertou em cheio o rosto do Uchiha, que não conseguiu desviar a tempo, Sasuke cambaleou e se afastou de Hinata que soltou um grito de surpresa.

O sangue começava a cair em abundância do nariz de Sasuke, no entanto, nem ele, nem Kiba pareciam se prender aquele detalhe. Ambos se olhavam fixamente, uma batalha sem punhos onde nenhum dos dois ousava se mexer. Parecia dois animais a espera de uma mostra franqueza para atacar. Kiba se movimentou um pouco para tentar dar outro soco furtivamente no Uchiha, mas dessa vez ele desviou com destreza.

— O que você fez com a Hinata? — perguntou num tom estranhamente baixo para o Inuzuka, com os punhos ele tentava acertar Sasuke que desviava facilmente. Sua respiração estava agitada e seus punhos ainda estavam fortemente apertados. Vendo a falta de reação do Uchiha ele exigiu com mais ênfase e irritação: — Me responda seu bastardo!

— Ele... Não fez nada. — contestou com a voz um pouco tremida. Na mesma hora Kiba virou a cabeça para fitar Hinata, sua blusa estava totalmente amassada e com alguns pequenos rasgos, seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto um pimentão, e seus joelhos estavam bastante danificados. Como ele não havia feito nada?

— Como ele não fez nada! Olha só como você está! — retorquiu num uivo baixo, apontou para ela assinalando o péssimo estado de suas roupas. Sasuke desarmou seus punhos, respirou fundo para manter a calma, limpou o sangue que caia de seu nariz e manchava sua camisa. Kiba ainda olhava ameaçador para Sasuke, mas este não se incomodou e continuo mostrando a mesma expressão vazia.

— Não foi ele. — começou a explicar. — Ele só me ajudou...

Seus olhos castanhos passaram de Hinata pra Sasuke, se estreitaram para ver se alguma expressão suspeita no rosto do Uchiha, mas ele estava impassível tão como estava antes, voltou-se de novo pra Hinata pedindo uma explicação mais detalhada.

— Algumas garotas me encurralaram... — ela fez uma pequena pausa para buscar palavras. — E Sasuke me ajudou...

Kiba olhou para Sasuke, o garoto cão ainda estava em duvida. Olhou novamente para Hinata, para ver no que acreditava. Os olhos castanhos se abriram como pratos ao ver que tinha algo de diferente no cabelo da Hyuuga.

— O que... Ouve com o seu cabelo? — perguntou assustado. Já havia visto os cabelos de Hinata milhares de vezes e nenhuma delas, tinha uma mexa tão curta.

— Elas... Cortaram um pedaço... — contou timidamente. Kiba se calou, estava se preparando psicologicamente para pedir desculpas ao Uchiha, claro ele não fazia isso por Sasuke senão por Hinata, mais ainda sim, exigia uma grande dose de boa vontade. Ficou tão perdido em seus pensamentos que só notou que Sasuke havia se afastando quando a sua voz fria soou pelos corredores:

— Já que você está aqui, deixo você a cargo de levar a Hyuuga para a enfermaria.

**x**

— TEME! — gritou e sacudiu as mãos para que ele o visse. "_Escandaloso_" pensou o moreno, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao ver que o professor ainda não estava em sala, olhou para o quadro negro onde estava escrito "aula de fixação", que significava estude por si mesmo por um tempo inteiro! Ou finja que esta estudando e comece a conversar com seu amigo mais próximo.

Balançou a cabeça, menos uma coisa para se preocupar não precisaria decifrar o garrancho que Naruto chamava de letra. Com passos largos andou até a sua carteira, sentou e esperou que Naruto girasse sobre sua própria cadeira para começarem a conversarem. Era incrível como o loiro não conseguia ficar calado um só minuto.

— O que aconteceu? Você estava olhando para baixo e de repente! PUFT! Você já não estava mais lá! — encarou o moreno a espera de uma reposta, só então ele pode ver uma macha extremamente vermelha perto do nariz e da boca. — E, ei! O que ouve com o seu nariz?

— Tive um contratempo com o Inuzuka. — sibilou desinteressado.

Naruto não se segurou, gargalhou escandalosamente sem se importar com os estudantes que o olhavam assustados, no entanto parou no mesmo instante em que Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

— Ele tem um bom gancho de direita. — comentou divertido— se com a situação. Ainda se lembrava da briga que _quase_ ocasionou a expulsão de ambos, havia acontecido há muitos anos atrás, mais ele ainda podia se lembrar claramente daquele soco. Inacreditavelmente para isso ele tinha uma ótima memória.

— Se você não calar a boca, **eu** vou mostrar o meu gancho de direita. — replicou entre dentes, sua voz indiferente soava perigosamente ameaçadora, o sorriso de Naruto se ampliou numa escala ainda maior. Ele adorava irritar o grande Uchiha.

**x**

Sua cabeça estava escorada na mesa e ela estava quase pegando no sono quando escutou a voz dele. Forte e fria. Suspirou, fitou-o por alguns instantes antes de virar a cabeça em direção a Ino, sentando na carteira ao lado. Estava decidindo-se se devia chamá-la ou não, por fim se redeu Ino era a única que poderia entender Sakura, mesmo que fosse o mínimo.

— Ino...

— Hm. — resmungou distraidamente, rabiscou algo em seu caderno, fechou-o e voltou sua atenção para Sakura. — O Que é?

— Quando você e o Naruto começaram a 'ficar' você gostava dele? — a pergunta inocente fez Ino se sobressaltar na mesa e corar até a raiz do cabelo. Desde quando a rosada sabia daquilo? Ela podia jurar que estava mantendo tudo no mais absoluto segredo!

— O que? Sobre o que você está falando? — fingiu-se de desentendida, mas o nervosismo era papável em sua voz, olhou para todos os cantos da sala. Será que mais alguém sabia disso?

— Sobre você e o Naruto. Ino, eu cresci com vocês dois. Não sou tão ingênua como a Hinata... Percebi que havia algo desde aquele dia no jogo de basquete. Você ficou tão nervosa por Naruto ter caído de mau jeito que eu pensei que você fosse pular da bancada e ir correndo até ele. — brincou e então sorriu. — Eu pensei que com o tempo você ia me contar... Por isso eu não contei nada...

— Eu não quis contar nada por causa da Hinata... Não queria magoar os sentimentos dela... Sei que ela gosta dele desde o jardim da infância... Então pedi para que ele guardasse tudo em segredo. Será que alguém mais desconfia?

Sakura deu de ombros.

— Com certeza o Shikamaru sacou... E talvez o Sasuke... O resto, eu acredito que não tenha se dado conta.

Ino suspirou aliviada. Ao menos sabia que eles não falariam nada. Shikamaru porque era seu amigo, e Sasuke porque ele não ligava para nada nem ninguém.

**x**

Poderia observá-la por várias horas sem se cansar, e já fazia algum tempo que estava assim. Quando entrou na enfermaria, tratou de deixar Hinata na cama e ir à procura de Shizune, a enfermeira. Vasculhou o colégio inteiro, porém não a encontrou em lugar nenhum. Resolveu voltar à enfermaria, talvez ela já estivesse lá, andou calmamente até a enfermaria, e parou na soleira da porta ao observar Hinata dormindo.

Os cabelos negros azulados serpenteavam uma e outra vez pelo travesseiro branco, mas ela não dava indícios de que ia acordar. Lentamente e sem fazer barulho, Kiba se aproximou de Hinata sorrateiramente, rosto iluminado pelo sol chamava por ele, os lábios pouco avermelhados da Hyuuga estavam tentadores... E tão perto dele... Era só dar mais alguns passos, aproximar seu rosto, e tomar os lábios finos com os seus. Só mais alguns passos... É...

— Ah! — exclamou a voz amável de Shizune aparentemente não se dando conta do que havia acabado de interromper — Vim correndo para cá assim que Sasuke-kun me informou o que aconteceu com Hinata.

— Hm... Ela está dormindo... — explicou mal-humorado. "Se ela tivesse chegando alguns minutos depois..."

— Tudo bem. — afirmou com a cabeça, caminhou até o armário branco pegou alguns instrumentos e se aproximou de Hinata. — Agora que estou aqui, pode voltar para a sala Kiba-kun, pode ficar tranquilo depois de um descanso era ficará ótima!

**x**

Shikamaru andava pelos corredores quase como se tivesse sendo arrastado para a masmorra, a verdade era que estava com uma preguiça imensa de ir até Temari, mais não tinha escolha, se dessa vez ele faltasse ou simplesmente "esquecesse" Temari iria até a sua casa, conheceria a sua família, ficaria amiga da sua mãe e, aí sim seria o fim. Seria bem mais problemático, então optou por apenas seguir a maré e ir até a sala da garota.

Arrastou se mais alguns metros até chegar a classe A2, escorou na parede frente à porta e esperou até a loira saísse da sala carregando uma mala enorme, que ela chamava de mochila.

— Toma você carrega. — diz enquanto passa a mala para Shikamaru, ele resmunga alguma coisa, mais pega a mala.

— Qual foi à pauta da reunião de hoje? — perguntou o garoto seguindo Temari para fora do colégio. Ambos seguiam para um carro vinho, o carro de Temari.

— Sakura e Ino não te disseram nada?

— Não perguntei. Sakura estava com uma aura estranha, e Ino também. Então achei melhor não me aproximar, podia ser problemático demais para mim. Eu particularmente, não gosto de nada problemático demais.

— Sei é por isso que você está com aquela sem sal de ósculos, cujo nome não me recordo. — alfinetou. Parou frente ao carro vinho, abriu a porta traseira e fez um gesto para Shikamaru depositar sua bolsa. O garoto coçou a orelha, e esperou ela continuar, coisa que ela não fez.

— Nome dela é Tisha. É uma menina legal, e eu gosto dela. — afirmou. A garota loira revirou os olhos.

— Sei... — desdenhou — Ah bem, também não quero falar disso. Vamos falar da pauta. Como você sabe, esses semestres temos o festival da escola, como todo o ano, algumas salas farão um café chique, outras uma sala de terror, e a sua será uma sala livre. Qualquer uma faz o que quer no seu espaço. Esse ano será obrigatório vir com um quimono, incluído garotos. Avise a todos da sua sala.

— Isso será...

— Daqui a uma semana. Antes férias.

**x**

— Onde 'tá a Temari? — Gaara perguntou. Todos os dias ele ia até a classe dos irmãos para irem para a casa juntos (só uma maneira de o ruivo economizar o dinheiro da passagem de trem). Como sempre, Kankuro estava atrasado com a matéria e Temari já não estava mais ali. A sala estava vazia exceto por mais quatro estudantes que continuavam a conversar despreocupadamente e um moreno de longos cabelos castanhos arrumava o material apressadamente.

— Temari saiu com o namoradinho. Já devem estar no estacionamento.

— Então o que você ainda ta fazendo aqui? — perguntou saindo do vão da porta e se aproximando do irmão que lhe amostrou um caderno cheio de rabiscos não identificáveis.

— Copiando a matéria.

— Argh. Porque você não pega as anotações com a Temari? — perguntou irritado. Odiava esperar, principalmente Kankurou que era lento de natureza.

— Eu tentei mais ela disse "não nessa vida" e depois saiu como namoradinho dela. — afirmou, olhou para o caderno e continuou copiar para o seu próprio. — Se não fosse obrigatório ter essa porcaria de matéria...

— Tsc... Quem mandou ser lento? — disse venenoso. Desencostou do vão da porta para ir embora, mas Kankuro o gritou no meio do caminho:

— GAARA! — gritou, e espero ver a cabeça ruiva do irmão.

— O que é?

— É verdade que o Uchiha está com a Hyuuga? — indagou curioso. Aquele era o assunto do momento em todas as classes, nada melhor do que o irmão mais novo para colher informações. Gaara olhou longamente o irmão para ver se aquela pergunta era seria ou era apenas para irritar Hyuuga Neji – que desde o momento que estou "Hyuuga" ficou com as orelhas abertas como um cão de guarda.

— Não sei. — respondeu sem nenhum entusiasmo. E a última coisa que ouviu foi à mochila sendo jogada no chão com força, e alguém gritando "Ei, Neji aonde você vai?"

**Continua...**


	4. Capítulo 4

_Naruto não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Temporada Diabólica.**

_**(**__Escrita por Jessica Oliveira__**)**_

**Capítulo 4**

**N**ão podia admitir que aquele maldito Uchiha tocasse em sua prima. E ele não iria permitir. Passou apressadamente pelos corredores, as garotas suspiravam e os garotos o olhavam com admiração, mas ele não estava prestando muita atenção. Sua mente estava focada em somente uma coisa: achar Uchiha Sasuke, e se possível, acabar com ele da maneira mais dolorosa. Absorto em seus pensamentos, não percebeu que já estava em frente a sua sala. Respirou fundo, tentado manter a sanidade, e entrou.

A sala não estava muito movimentada, mais metade da turma já havia indo embora. Arqueou a sobrancelha, ao reparar que Hinata não estava na sala. Sua mesa dela estava vazia. Algo estava errado, caminhou lentamente até Shino e Kiba que estava emburrado e resmungando alguma.

— Onde a Hinata está? — naquele momento ele tinha esquecido completamente da fúria assassina para com o Uchiha. E só restava a preocupação com a prima.

— Ela foi embora mais cedo. —respondeu Shino, ajeitando os ósculos. Kiba bufou irritado.

— Eu podia tê-la levando, mas aquele metido a besta se intrometeu...! Argh! — resmungou sem prestar a menor atenção em Neji, estava perdido em seu próprio mundo.

— Ela foi embora sozinha? —perguntou impassível.

— Não. – negou Shino. — Foi com o Sasuke.

— É aquele bastardo. — pronunciou entre dentes e de mau humor. Não estava prestando a conversa, mas seu subconsciente buscava toda e qualquer forma de ofender Sasuke, mesmo fosse ínfima.

— Eles foram _sozinhos?_ — excesso de rigidez na face era um sinal, sultil, de irritação. A vontade de assassinar Sasuke havia voltado com força total.

— Não. Naruto foi com eles.

— Certo. — concluiu, e saiu sem se despedir. Sua mente estava borbulhando de raiva.

**x**

O cenário poderia ser de um típico dia de verão. Três amigos conversando após um dia de aula exaustivo, mas não era. O clima estava tenso e único que não percebia e falava sem parar era Naruto que ia mais a frente, sorria, gesticulava e falava com o nada, Sasuke ia mais atrás com a cara inexpressiva de sempre e as mãos no bolso da calça, Hinata permanecia ao seu lado, igualmente calada. Centenas de coisas passavam por suas cabeças, mas não encontravam palavras para verbalizá-las.

_Após o termino das aulas, Sasuke junto com Naruto foram à enfermaria. O loiro sorriu e perguntou se ela estava bem, ela corou e sentiu vontade de bater os indicadores como fazia sempre, porém, parou no meio do caminho ao observar Sasuke. Com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, Sasuke os observava no batente da porta, sem expressar nenhuma reação. Somente observando. _

_Ao Saírem da enfermaria e encontraram Kiba com a bolsa de Hinata, provavelmente ele estava indo buscá-la._

— _Olá, Kiba! — saudou alegremente tirando parte da tensão do lugar. — O que está fazendo aqui? E Ahn. Acho que essa mochila lilás não combina com a sua cor de pele._

— _Essa mochila é da Hinata. Idiota. — girou os olhos e fitou Hinata com preocupação. — Você está bem?_

— _Sim. Estou bem melhor._

— _Ótimo. – admitiu mostrando seus grandes caninos brancos. — Então podemos ir para casa?_

— _Não é preciso Kiba. Eu vou levá-la. — afirmou seguro de si._

_Kiba o fitou seriamente para mostrar que não tinha medo dele, e já ia começar a falar, mas Naruto o interrompeu._

— _Não se preocupe, eu vou proteger a Hinata—chan do teme! — __prometeu com as mãos para trás da cabeça e um sorriso largo nos lábios __— 'ttebayo!_

— _Eu não sou um vilão de desenho animado, dobe. _

— _Mas parece um! — sussurrou Kiba, alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem. Naruto soltou uma gargalhada, enquanto Hinata corava e Sasuke continuava indiferente. — Além do mais Neji vai ficar furioso se souber que você foi embora..._

— _O Neji não tem mais que se preocupar com a Hinata. Eu sou o namorado dela, e posso muito bem levá-la. Não vejo o menor problema nisso. — atestou sem se alterar. Fitou Hinata e esperou até que ela resolvesse tomar a partida da conversa._

— _Ele só vai me acompanhar Kiba, vai ficar tudo bem._

— Hei, pessoal! — gritou chamando atenção de ambos. — Eu fico por aqui, até mais, e cuidado com a Hinata-chan, Sasuke—teme.

Ambos os morenos assentiram, e já iam voltar a caminhar quando Naruto voltou a chamar-lhes atenção.

— Sasuke, não se esqueça que hoje o jogo e na sua casa! Eu quero ramen do Ichikaru!

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Naruto podia ser absurdamente chato quando queria.

— _Dobe,_ se você quiser ramen pegue a sua carteira em forma de _sapo_ e compre.

O loiro fez uma cara emburrada e ignorou o moreno. Sabia que por mais que Sasuke falasse, quando chegasse a sua casa, teria quantas taças de ramen quisesse.

Assim que Naruto sumiu de suas vistas, Sasuke fitou Hinata de soslaio. De alguma forma sentia que a convivência com ela não seria tão ruim.

**x**

Neji estava tão apressando que não notou que tinha uma garota a sua frente e com toda a sua força de um esbarrão que a fez cair e derrubar todas as suas coisas.

— Olhe por onde anda! — inquiriu furiosa. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas de raiva e indignação, pois o garoto nem mesmo parara para ajudar. — Idiota!

— Você está bem, _feiosa_? — perguntou Sai, recolhendo os cadernos e papeis e devolvendo-os a dona.

A garota olhou-o muito contrariada, fechou as mãos em punho e não pensou duas vezes antes de dar um soco em seu ajudante.

— Na próxima vez que me chamar de feiosa você pode mandar fazer uma prótese. Pois vai ficar sem dente!

Bufando, saiu furiosa deixando o garoto sem entender nada. Era difícil ser um aluno novo numa escola de estranho.

**x**

Sem entender a atitude do amigo, Lee catou todo o material que na hora da raiva o garoto tinha jogado no chão e depois fechou a mochila.

— O que será que deu nele? — cochichou Tenten em seu ouvido.

Lee deu de ombros.

— Não sei.

Depois do _faniquito _de Neji, todos que estavam na sala explodiram em fofocas e especulações. A sala toda estava um burburinho só, alguns, mais ousados, até perguntavam aos morenos que o tinha acontecido. Mas estes nada sabiam informar, estavam tão surpreendidos com a atitude de Neji quanto o resto da sala.

— Como ele 'esqueceu' a bolsa dele, eu vou a sua casa e como quem não quer nada eu pergunto. — comentou cúmplice.

Não era fofoqueiro, mas tinha que admitir, estava curioso sobre a atitude do amigo. Afinal não era qualquer um que tirava Hyuuga Neji do sério.

**x**

Enquanto Shikamaru pegava os dados com Temari, Tisha apareceu, deu um beijo no rosto de Shikamaru e com um sorriso saldou Temari:

— Olá, senpai.

— Olá. — respondeu seca. Não estava muito a fim de conversar, ainda mais com _ela_. Olhou para os lados, e sentiu um grande alivio quando viu que os dois irmãos. — Acho que já te passei todos os dados, Nara. Se precisar de alguma coisa, e só me perguntar amanhã. — voltou-se para a loira, e com o sorriso mais forçado disse: — até mais, Tisha.

Temari entrou no carro, não demorou muito e seus dois irmãos a seguiram (sabiam que se não corressem ficariam a pé). Deu ré e botou o carro em marcha sem nem olhar para trás.

— Shika, porque ela não gosta de mim?

— Não é que ela não goste, ela só é _problemática _demais. — disse abraçando-a pelos ombros, enquanto voltava para a escola.

**x**

Em meio ao silêncio nem notaram quando chegaram à casa de Hinata. A morena fitou-o e abriu a boca diversas vezes, mas não conseguia emitir nenhum som. Estava nervosa, e não fazia a mínima idéia do que fazer. Sasuke não estava muito melhor. Ficaram num silêncio constrangedor até que a voz animada de Hanibi os tirou de seus próprios pensamentos.

— Nii-chan, — fez uma pequena reverência — Sasuke-san. Papai está lhe convidando para um jantar informal em nossa casa às oito horas de hoje. Nós ficaríamos muito felizes com a sua presença. — os olhos perolados brilharam ao fitar Hinata. – Não é mesmo Nii-chan?

Por um momento Hinata ficou em dúvida, sabia que ele e Naruto tinham marcado algo, e não queria que cancelasse por causa de um jantar.

—... Diga a Hiashi-sama que eu aceito o convite. Estarei aqui pontualmente às oito. — vendo a preocupação envolta nós olhos perolados, Sasuke voltou-se para Hinata: — Não se preocupe com Naruto. Nós nos encontramos a cada semana. Posso marcar para outro dia.

Satisfeita com a resposta positiva do futuro cunhado, Hanabi sorriu, e já ia voltar para a mansão quando parou no meio do caminho e se voltou para a irmã, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Ne, pode dar um beijo no bonitão. Eu distraio o papai.

Hinata corou até a raiz dos cabelos, a pequena deu uma piscadela cúmplice e desapareceu em meio à mansão. Sasuke sorriu de canto e acatando a idéia da mais nova, Oh... Sim ele havia escutado, segurou a garota pela cintura, e num movimento rápido aproximou os lábios e a beijo. Um beijo calmo e muito diferente dos anteriores, no primeiro momento, Hinata ficou submissa, somente deixando-se levar, porém, aos poucos o instinto foi falando mais alto, as mãos envolveram a nuca do moreno, puxando-o e trazendo-o mais para si.

Não demorou muito e o beijo se aprofundou. O duelo começou tímido, somente num roce inofensivo, e se transformou numa batalha devoradora. Não tinham um ritmo exato, ainda sim, movia-se em sintonia, uma sintonia que nem mesmo eles sabiam da existência. E se não fosse pela falta de ar que se fez presente, o beijo não terminaria tão cedo.

Tanto as bochechas de Hinata, quanto as de Sasuke estavam avermelhadas devido ao esforço ressente. A respiração acelerada denunciava o que há poucos minutos atrás tinha ocorrido, e nesse mesmo momento Hinata corou. Não só por vergonha, mas também por constatar que em nenhum momento havia tentando se separar do moreno, muito menos havia pensando em Naruto. Seu suposto grande amor. Céus? O que estaria acontecendo com ela...?

— Eu... — titubeou; zonza pelos descobrimentos recentes. — Eu... Vou entrar. Boa Noite.

— Até mais tarde. — salientou, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e com um sorriso imperceptível começou a andar.

Poucos minutos depois de Hinata ter entrado, Neji apareceu arfante e inusualmente suado.

— Nii-chan, o que ouve? — perguntou preocupada.

— Nada. — respondeu arfante. — Onde está a Hinata?

— Está no quarto dela, tomando banho. Acho bom você fazer o mesmo. — juntou as duas mãos e as colocou para trás. — Temos um convidado para o jantar.

— É, quem?

— O Uchiha Sasuke.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Uaau... Sei que demorei muito. Pensei serialmente se devia ou não continuar... Preciso de ajuda com essa fic, alguém solidário se candidata? As atualizações não vão ser muito seguidas... Mas espero que continuem a ler.

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Gesy, Unknow—chan, Gabbi—chan, Uvaah, Guida—Hyuuga, Arii, Giuliana Fernandes Munaretto, Gimainechan a Menina Chantily, Akasuka Yumi, Madly Silly,Wootsy, Spacer k3


	5. Capítulo 5

_Naruto não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Temporada Diabólica.**

**(**Escrita por Jessica Oliveira**)**

**Capítulo 5**

Assim que Hinata saiu do banho ela pode notar que estava tremendo. E não era precisamente pelo banho de água fria que havia tomado, senão porque estava nervosa. Sim, pela primeira vez a quieta e tímida Hinata estava agitada e sem saber como agir ou o que vestir.

Abrira todo o guarda roupa e tirara todos os belos quimonos aos quais havia sido presenteada. Mas estava indecisa. Momentaneamente ela parou de mexer na peça de roupa. Indecisa... Por quê? Perguntou-se a resposta veio como um raio 'Porque você quer que ele te ache bonito, você quer que ele repare em você' gritou uma vozinha lá no fundo. E ela balançou a cabeça._ Definitivamente_, não era por isso que ela estava indecisa. Não podia ser.

Decidida pegou um quimono dourado com flores em bronze... Era uma boa escolha. Não era?

— Irmã? Posso entrar? — a voz feminina do outro lado da porta demonstrava claramente que a menina estava curiosa quanto às vestimentas da irmã.

— Pode. — consentiu, e assim que irmã mais nova entrou vislumbrou o vestido de Hinata. — E então... É bonito?

— É lindo. — concordou maravilhada. Passou levemente a mão para o tecido e olhou para a irmã. — Você deve gostar muito dele, já que e a primeira vez que você pensa em usar esse quimono.

Aos poucos as bochechas pálidas de Hinata tingiram-se de vermelho e a mais nova sorriu de puro deleite. Hinata era mesmo uma graça.

— Não... É... Isso.. — tentou, em vão, se explicar.

Hanabi inflamou as bochechas em falso aborrecimento.

— Não sou o papai ou o Neji, não precisa me dar explicação.

— Eu sei... — jogou-se na cama e fitou a irmã mais nova. Hanabi era tão madura que às vezes ela esquecia quem era quem naquela história.

— Certo, certo. — a pequena agarrou a mão da mais velha e a levou até o banheiro da suíte. — Agora que já decidiu se troque porque eu ainda tenho que fazer a sua maquiagem.

— Maquiagem?

**x**

Neji já estava furando o chão de tanto nervoso. Ele já tinha tomado banho, se arrumado e conversando com Hiashi, mas nada de Hinata! O que será que ela fazia trancada no quarto a quase duas?

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou uma das empregadas que passava pelo local.

— Não obrigado. — respondeu impassível e voltou a dar a volta na mesa. Nunca esperar alguém se tornará tão... Torturante.

— Ah, sim. O Senhor Lee e Senhorita Tenten o estão esperando na entrada da casa.

— O que eles... — parou no meio do caminho ao lembrar-se da cena de poucas horas atrás. — Obrigado por me avisar.

Vendo que Hinata não desceria tão cedo, Neji cedeu e foi até os amigos.

— Oi! — Lee cumprimentou calorosamente abraçando-o. Neji rondou os olhos e se desfez do abraço.

— Nós nos vimos hoje Lee. Não precisa me abraçar toda vez que me vê. — criticou, pegou a mochila e os guiou até os fundos da mansão onde ficava seu quarto.

— E então... Porque você estava tão nervoso hoje de manhã?

— Nada. — mentiu, e ambos os amigos perceberam. Sabiam que Neji era conservador. Em todos os pontos, e tinha coisas que ele só se proporia a falar com Lee. E Tenten entendeu muito bem o recado.

— Eu... Vou falar com a Hinata... Agente se vê depois.

Logo que a morena desapareceu do quarto de Neji, o garoto de longas madeixas começou a falar sobre o seu fatídico dia.

**x**

— Naruto o que eu uso? — perguntou o moreno arrependendo-se da atitude em seguida. Quem em são consciência pediria conselhos de vestuário para Naruto?

O loiro rolou na confortável cama do moreno e fez um bico enorme.

— Você é um sem coração, teme! Primeiro você desmancha o nosso cinema e agora me pergunta com que roupa ir?

— Não seja idiota, Naruto. — os olhos negros rodaram pela brincadeira do loiro, enquanto analisava com que roupa ir. – E saia da minha cama, você vai desforrá-la toda.

— Puff, chato. Eu ainda não sei como ainda te aturo.

— É. Eu digo o mesmo.

— Com esse seu gênio você não vai durar um mês com a Hina-chan.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. _Hina-chan? _Desde quando ele a tratava com tanta... _Intimidade_? Com o rosto impassível o moreno se aproximou de Naruto, deu um pequeno sorriso e quando o loiro percebeu do que se tratava já era tarde de mais. O moreno já tinha puxando o cobertor e ele se encontrava estatelado no chão.

— IDIOTA! PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?— berrou o loiro a plenos pulmões. Seu rosto estava vermelho... De raiva. Levara um belo susto.

— Isso é pra você aprender a não ser um folgado. — pegou o edredom e jogou para o loiro. — Arruma essa bagunça.

— Eu não sou sua empregada, imbecil! — resmungou, ainda sim, quando o Uchiha fechou a porta que dava para o banheiro Naruto arrumou a cama.

**x**

A pequena estava acabando de fazer a maquiagem em Hinata quando pequenas batidas na porta anunciaram uma nova integrante.

— Olá! — saudou a menina adentrando o quarto.

— Olá. — cumprimentaram as duas. E as três riram.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Hanabi, acertando o último detalhe da maquiagem.

— Neji esqueceu a bolsa dele no colégio, o Lee resolveu trazer... E eu... Bem eu vim acompanhar.

— Ah... tá. — Hanabi assentiu, e se voltou para Hinata. — Agora que você já está pronta, eu vou me arrumar. Não é só porque o namorado é seu que eu não vou ficar bonita, não é?

Hinata olhou a irmã meio envergonhada e Tenten olhou Hinata surpresa. Com passos leves, Hanabi caminhou até a porta, e parou assim que escutou a voz curiosa de Tenten:

— Namorado?

— Hnnnm. Você tem que ver, ele é um _gato_. — comentou frisando a última palavra. Abriu e fechou a porta atrás de si deixando-as sozinhas.

— As coisas foram rápidas entre você e o Naruto, hein. — falou num tom divertido.

Acanhada, Hinata apertou fortemente as duas mãos. Tinha esquecido completamente que Tenten estava no dia que ela entregara a carta, bem pelo menos até a hora que ela empurrou-a. Já que depois disso a morena sumiu. Respirou fortemente e olhou para Tenten. Teria que contar uma história _muito_ convincente.

**x**

Sasuke chegou pontualmente as oito, não mentira, ele chegou dez minutos antes e ficou aguardando do lado de fora. Quando o relógio apitou oito horas em ponto, ele andou uns poucos passos e tocou a campainha da casa e aguardou — _quase_ ansiosamente — que alguém viesse atender.

— Seja bem vindo, Uchiha-san. — a mulher idosa fez uma leve mensura a qual foi retribuída pelo visitante. Satisfeita a governanta pediu que a seguisse. Percorreram uma pequena distancia até chegar à sala de estar onde Hiashi descansava em pé frente à lareira, Neji lia um livro qualquer e Hinata e Hanabi conversavam.

Por um segundo tudo ficou em silêncio. Hinata parou subitamente de falar e encarou o dono dos orbes ônix a fitava impassível. Foi como se tudo parasse e não existisse nada naquela sala; somente os dois.

Era intenso, estranho e delirantemente..._ Novo._

A primeira vez que eles se olhavam, e verdadeiramente se enxergavam.

— Boa Noite, Sasuke—san.

— Boa Noite. — saudou só agora desviando o olhar de Hinata para os membros restantes da família. _O que havia sido aquilo?_

— Vejo que é bem pontual. — o patriarca da família comentou em sinal de aprovação. Sasuke sorriu de canto e Neji revirou os olhos em sinal de desgosto.

Poucos minutos depois da confraternização geral, outra empregada voltou à sala anunciando que o jantar já estava pronto.

Como previsto o jantar fora silencioso, somente o barulho de talhares, mesmo que levemente, eram ouvidos. Após o jantar, Sasuke e Hiashi caminharam para a biblioteca onde permaneceram por um bom tempo. Hinata, Hanabi e Neji voltaram para sala de estar, e a menor não parava de tagarelar sobre como Sasuke estava bonito no traje de noite, e que, a irmã tinha que ficar de olho nas garotas oferecidas. Neji estava _quase_ se arrependendo de não ter dado uma desculpa e se traçando no quarto. Bufou, e com a cara de poucos amigos fingiu ler o livro em suas mãos.

Quando voltaram para sala onde os demais integrantes estavam, Sasuke exibia um ar menos hostil, podia-se dizer que sua expressão estava tranqüila, enquanto Hiashi permanecia impassível. Neji olhou aquela cena_ inquieto_ queria dizer alguma coisa, falar com Hinata, bater em Sasuke. Mas ainda não era o momento. Fechou os olhos por um momento, e tentou a todo custo manter-se a margem de tudo.

— Acho que já esta na hora de me retirar. Foi um prazer jantar com a família Hyuuga. — mencionou de maneira cortês. Fez uma leve reverencia, e já ia se retirar quando escutou a voz melodiosa de Hinata:

— Eu o acompanho até a porta.

— Hnm. Claro. — colocou as mãos no bolso e começou a caminhar juntamente com Hinata.

Assim que chegaram ao portão, estacaram como duas estatuas feita de granito. Era estranho, mas de alguma forma desconcertante não sabiam como agir. Pela primeira vez desde que tudo aquilo começara a atitude foi de Hinata, que chegou perto do jovem Uchiha e lhe deu um leve selinho nos lábios. Em todo o trajeto Hinata corou e seguro fortemente uma mão na outra, mas Sasuke não pode deixar de notar a coragem da menor. Com um sorriso de canto, inclinou levemente a cabeça de Hinata para trás e segurando-a pelo queixo, a beijou. Um beijo diferente com sentimentos que nenhum deles soube identificar. Somente fecharam os olhos e deixaram a sensação prazerosa e única tomasse conta de si. As línguas se tocaram com carinho, investigando cada canto daquele lugar tão quente e acolhedor. Os lábios moviam-se em uma sintonia muda, tornando aquele beijo diferente. Especial.

Separaram-se minutos depois. Tanto Hinata quanto Sasuke estavam ofegantes e sem palavras para aquele beijo. Trocaram um olhar... Confundido, e com uma reverencia se despediram.

Hinata ainda ficou algum tempo, ali, parada. Eram tantas emoções que brotavam em seu peito que nem mesmo ela sabia explicar. Apertou levemente seu quimono, e se recompondo fechou os portões da mansão e fez o caminho de volta a casa principal. Porém antes de chegar, Neji a segurou pelo braço fazendo com que ela levasse um grande susto.

— Ah! – pôs a mão sobre o coração, tentando acalmar as batidas irregulares. — Neji-niisan. Me assustou.

— Desculpe, não foi essa a minha intenção, Hinata.

Hinata sorriu e fez sinal de que estava tudo bem.

— Eu... Tenho que falar com você. — diferente do habitual. Parecia estar... Nervoso?

— Ãhn. Claro. — consentiu com um aceno de cabeça. — Porque não vamos ao Dojo? Lá poderemos conversar com mais calma.

**x**

Mesmo àquela hora da noite a movimentação na rua era forte, no entanto, Sasuke não estava prestando a mínima atenção. Anda distraído, quase em outro mundo. As palavras de Naruto enquanto ainda saia de casa davam voltas e mais voltas...

— _Sasuke, você ama a Hina-chan?_

_Por um momento o silêncio foi total. Amar. Ele nunca havia parado para pensar nisso, nunca. De um modo casual Sasuke deu de ombros, não sabia como responder aquela pergunta._

— _Acho que é cedo demais para pensar nisso._

— _Cedo demais, He. — o Uzumaki parou de se mexer na cama e olhou cautelosamente o amigo. — Quando se ama teme, nunca é cedo demais. Além do mais você a pediu em namoro não foi? Deve gostar dela, pelo menos um pouco._

— _Olha quem fala. Logo você que ficou gamado numa garota por tantos anos sem ser correspondido. — falou áspero, mesmo sabendo que isso magoaria o amigo._

_Por um momento o loiro ficou furioso, e pensou seriamente em bater no amigo. Mas desistiu no segundo seguinte._

— _Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra, e não estamos falando de mim. E sim de você._

— _Isso não tem nada haver com você. — rebateu frustrado. As coisas estavam saindo de controle._

— _Claro que não. — assumiu um tom sarcástico. E o moreno soube que realmente tinha conseguido magoar o amigo. — Afinal, eu sou só o seu melhor amigo... — pegou a jaqueta que estava na cadeira e caminhou até a porta, parando no meio desta. — Só não magoe a Hina—chan, porque se não, eu pessoalmente vou quebrar a sua cara._

_Sem mais abriu a porta e a fechou num estrondo. _

— _Desculpe-me, Naruto._

Balançou a cabeça. Já tinha problemas demais para arrumar mais um. Mas tarde, com a cabeça mais fria, falaria com o loiro e tentaria – de uma maneira camuflada – pedir desculpas.

**x**

Como esperado o Dojo estava vazio. Sentaram-se um em frente ao outro e cruzaram as pernas em posição de índio. O ambiente calmo, fez com que Neji pudesse relaxar e respirar com um pouco mais de espaço.

— Eu... Nunca pensei que você gostasse do Uchiha. — comentou de maneira calma. — E quando eu soube... Vocês já estavam namorando...

— É. Também foi repentino pra mim. — _Muito repentino _completou mentalmente.

— Então quer dizer que você gosta dele?

—... Gosto... Ele é... uma pessoa gentil... — disse se surpreendendo com as próprias palavras. Mas feliz porque sentiu que de alguma forma elas eram verdadeiras. Sasuke, do mesmo modo que Neji, não era o tipo de pessoa que fazia escândalos e emanava felicidade por todos os poros, no entanto, eram amáveis. A sua maneira.

— É, eu espero que ele seja. Caso contrário eu acabo com ele.

As bochechas pálidas tornaram um tom rosado.

— Neji...

— Eu sei que você sabe se cuidar sozinha, e é muita capaz. — ele deu uma leve piscada. — Não é à-toa que treinamos tanto não é?

— Não é claro que não. Eu aprendi muito.

— Ótimo. E têm outra coisa que eu quero lhe dizer... — levantou-se e estendeu uma das mãos para que a prima fizesse o mesmo. — Eu te amo...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **OEOIEOI, Final tenso. Bem comparado ao capítulo quatro até que esse não demorou muito. E eu espero que curtam esse capítulo. Meninas, não vou poder responder as anônimas, desculpe, (mas se vocês me enviarem seus e—mails – não esqueçam de separar os pontos — eu respondo ^.^)

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Unknow—chan, Asakura Yumi, Guida—Hyuuga, roo, Misha—sama, Tilim, Hime No 01, tulla, Gesy, Ciane, Hana, Hinahinaa, , Izzy Doll, Bella Luh Kiddo


	6. Capítulo 6

_Naruto não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Temporada Diabólica.**

**(**Escrita por Jessica Oliveira**)**

**Capítulo 6**

Aquelas simples palavras, paralisaram-na por inteiro. Os dedos alvos que iam de encontro aos do primo pararam no ar, e sua expressão sempre serena mudou levemente para uma muito, muito confusa. Passaram-se minutos para que ela pudesse finalmente desviar os olhos perolados de Neji e formular uma resposta que não fosse tão incoerente quanto as que estavam pensando.

— Desde quando? — fora as únicas palavras que saíram de seus lábios. Estava surpresa demais para pensar em qualquer outra.

— Não sei. — respondeu pensativo. Era difícil formular uma data concreta já ele não fazia idéia. — Talvez... Foi naquele primeiro dia. O nosso primeiro encontro. — um sorriso minúsculo surgiu. — Eu te achei tão linda... Tímida e ao mesmo tempo doce...

— Pensei que me odiasse. — disse mais para si do que para o garoto a sua frente.

— Eu também. — inconscientemente tocou a cicatriz em sua testa. — Mas aos poucos, e com a ajuda do Naruto, eu percebi que não foi culpa sua. Éramos apenas crianças. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, e sinceramente, eu nem lembro direito o que aconteceu.

— Sinto muito. — disse em um tom baixo. Mesmo sendo mais nova ela se lembrava, aquele dia ela e Neji estavam como sempre brincando e estavam tão distraídos que não perceberam quando o atiçador ¹ quente soltou da lareira e foi de encontro a Hinata, aconteceu realmente rápido mais ela ainda podia se lembrar de seus olhos incrivelmente abertos e Neji a sua frente sangrando e arfando de dor. O atiçador acertou-o em cheio na testa e lhe provocou uma marca para o resto da vida. Balançou fortemente a cabeça e tentou se livrar daquela imagem que a apavorou durante anos.

— Está tudo bem. — soltou um riso fraco. — Acho que isso já está superado. Já não dói mais.

Às vezes Hinata invejava Neji, muito mais do que ele a ela. Sempre tão decidido e forte... Tão diferente dela...

— Isso não é verdade. — replicou como se lesse seus pensamentos. — Você é capaz de tudo Hinata. Até mesmo de ser uma forte líder, quando você se propõe a algo você alcança e não é pelo uso da força o que a torna ainda mais especial. E talvez essa seja uma das razões por eu ter me apaixonado por você. — disse olhando-a seriamente nos olhos.

— Eu... Gostaria muito de poder te responder nii-san. Sempre te admirei muito, sempre te achei especial, único. Mas eu não posso te corresponder. Desculpe-me. — não querendo fitar o primo, Hinata abaixou a cabeça, até que as mãos suaves e gentis de Neji a puxaram para cima, para encará-lo.

— Eu só quero que você se lembre, sempre poderá contar comigo. E que, não importa o quanto o tempo passe, estarei ao seu lado.

**x**

Depois da pequena caminhada até em casa, Sasuke chegou exausto. Sua vontade era se despir e se jogar na cama. No entanto, seu corpo clamava por uma ducha quente, e foi isso que fez. Pegou uma roupa de dormir e rumou para o banheiro onde tomou um belo banho revigorante. Quando voltou para o quarto deve uma bela surpresa ao encontrar a serpente que infelizmente era o seu tutor.

— Quantas vezes eu já disse para não entrar no meu quarto? — inquiriu irritadíssimo. Odiava que entrasse no seu quarto sem permissão, ainda mais Orochimaru cujo segundo aspecto da vida era bisbilhotar as suas coisas.

— Oh, você é tão frio comigo, Sasuke-kun. — seu tom levemente sarcástico deixou Sasuke ainda mais raivoso. — Você deveria ser mais atento comigo sabia?

— Que seja. Não quero você na minha cama, muito menos no meu quarto.

— Porque está tão furioso? Alguma coisa saiu errado no encontro com a família Hyuuga?

— Como você... — parou no meio da frase, lembrando-se que Orochimaru tinha olhos e ouvidos naquela casa. — Maldito! Pare de me espionar! Já não basta eu ter que conviver com você?

— Lembre-se que foi você quem me escolheu como tutor.

— Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo na época. — rodou os olhos e voltou a olhar para o Orochimaru. — Eu já não disse para sair da minha cama?

— Se eu não te conhecesse diria que tudo foi mal... — o homem de aparência ofídia levantou-se e se aproximou do moreno, e rodeou. — O que será que aconteceu? Hnm... Será que as negociações não saíram bem? Ou talvez esteja irritado pela briga com o Uzumaki?

— Isso não lhe interessa. O que acontece na minha vida é problema meu, e não se meta.

Orochimaru começou a se locomover e só parou quando alcançou a maçaneta da porta.

— Sabe, Sasuke-kun gosto de você. Mas você deveria ter mais cuidado com as palavras... Elas podem magoar... E você sabe o que acontece se eu ficar magoado não é?

— Saia daqui! — ordenou sem erguer a voz nem por um segundo. Seus olhos vermelhos deixaram à advertência clara, se Orochimaru ousasse tocar em qualquer pessoa preciosa para si, ele poderia providenciar um caixão. A velha cobra apenas sorriu e saiu sorrateiramente. Sabia o quanto podia provocar Sasuke, e o moreno já estava no limite.

Assim que Orochimaru saiu, Sasuke tombou na cama e fechou os olhos. Até quando ele agüentaria viver com aquele homem?

**x**

Ainda meio zonza por todas as descobertas ela voltou para o quarto. Sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas, e não parava num ponto só. Desde que começaram a namorar coisas novas e assustadoras começaram a aparecer em sua mente. E aquilo que parecia tão certo já não ocupava tanto espaço no seu coração. O como se não bastasse tudo que ela estava passando nas últimas semanas agora tinha Neji.

Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que o primo pudesse nutrir outro tipo de sentimento que não fosse um carinho fraternal. E por mais que negasse a declaração inesperada tinha balançando-a. Primeiro tinha seu amor não correspondido por Naruto, depois tinha o seu namoro forçado com Sasuke, e agora tinha Neji.

Inconscientemente passou a mão pelos lábios inchados e suspirou. Ainda podia sentir o gosto dos lábios de Sasuke sobre os seus, e por algum motivo aquilo a agradará.

O que estava acontecendo de errado com ela?

**x**

Por mais que estivesse deitado há horas, Naruto não conseguia dormir. Pensava em Sasuke, em Hinata e de como o amigo podia ser extremamente idiota e cabeça dura quando queria. Ele só queria ajudar e mesmo assim só recebia patadas. Às vezes ele pensava se não era mais fácil desistir daquela amizade unilateral. Talvez fosse o caminho mais fácil, mas Naruto nunca escolhia o caminho mais fácil. Sempre preferia a se machucar a deixar um amigo na mão.

Bufou um par de vezes antes de sair da cama e ir preparar um lámen. A única coisa que o acalmava no momento. Comeu três tigelas de lámen instantâneo e quando estava na quarta seu telefone tocou.

— _Alô._ — atendeu, com a boca cheia de comida.

— _Dobe, coma antes de atender ao telefone. — _resmungou do outro lado da linha e Naruto reconheceu instantaneamente como sendo a voz de Sasuke.

— _Cala boca. — _rebateu furioso. — _O que você quer?_

— _Hnm... Medesculpe. _

— _Ahn? _— perguntou sem entende o que o amigo tinha tido.

Escutou alguns grunhidos do outro lado da linha, e esperou até o moreno voltasse a falar.

— _Me desculpe, 'tá bem? Eu não queria ter falado aquelas coisas._

— _NÃO ACREDITO! — _gritou eufórico. — _UCHIHA SASUKE ESTÁ ME PEDINDO DESCULPAS? DEUS, EU TINHA QUE TER GRAVADO ISSO..._

— _Idiota. _

— _Hehehe não é todo dia que você vem me pedir desculpas, né teme?_

— _É, e provavelmente essa foi a primeira __**e**__ última vez._

— '_Tava bom demais para ser verdade. — _replicou em tom de brincadeira. Sabia o quão difícil era pro amigo admitir que esteja errado e ainda por cima pedir desculpas.

— _Não reclame. —_ disse emburrando a cara do outro lado da linha. —_ Então... Até amanhã?_

— _Até a manhã._ — respondeu firme com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Talvez Sasuke ainda tivesse salvação.

**x**

Ele odiaria admitir mais até que não era tão ruim pedir desculpas. De repente o peso que carregava em suas costas diminui e ele se sentiu mais leve. E pode dormir como não fazia há muito tempo.

Na manhã seguinte até o seu mau-humor habitual estava melhor, e mesmo com o loiro gritando do lado de fora ele se sentiu feliz e deu um meio sorriso. Coisa que era quase impossível a àquela hora da manhã.

— Não precisava ficar gritando idiota. — resmungou fingindo mau-humor que não sentia.

— É que você tava demorando muito! Além do mais tá frio.

— Então porque não entrou? — uma das sobrancelhas negras se arqueou. Naruto nunca fazia cerimônia para entrar em sua casa. Saia escancarando portas e janelas sem se importar com os demais.

— Não queria me encontrar com Orochimaru. Vi que o carro dele estava na garagem e não queria colocar o meu amado café da manhã para fora.

— Tsc. Uma vez idiota sempre idiota. Há essa hora ele está dormindo, e não desperta antes das dez. Você sabe disso.

Naruto deu de ombros.

— Não queria correr o risco.

Quando o loiro colocava uma coisa na cabeça não tinha quem o tirasse. Balançando a cabeça o moreno seguiu o caminho ao lado do loiro que tagarelava sem parar. Nem parecia que há poucas horas atrás eles estavam prestes a cair na tapa. Caminharam tranquilamente até a entrada da escola, onde os olhos negros de Sasuke bateram diretamente com os perolados de Neji, uma briga silenciosa estava começando.

Desde a noite anterior Sasuke sentia olhares austeros de Neji, ainda sim preferia ignorar até a última hora. Sabia muito bem que o moreno não tinha ficado nada contente com a notícia de namoro, ele fazia questão de deixar bem claro.

— Bom Dia pessoal! — saudou Naruto efusivo, e em troca recebeu um par de 'bom dia' apagados e nem um pouco felizes, e exceto por Lee que o cumprimentou de igual bom humor. O resto do grupo não conseguia entender porque de estar tão animado numa manhã gelada de sexta-feira.

— É hoje em que vamos treinar. — disse Lee com os olhos em brasa. Embora Lee, Neji, Kankuro fossem de salas e de anos diferentes o treino de artes marciais era feito juntamente com outras turmas menores.

— Arran. — concordou. — E hoje eu quero lutar com o _teme_!

— Acho que não vai ser possível, Naruto. — de rabo de olho, Neji olhou para Sasuke. — Ele já disse que vai lutar comigo, não é mesmo Sasuke?

O moreno que até agora estava parando concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Se Neji queria brigar eles teriam uma briga.

— Heeey, mas ele falou que ia lutar comigo! — gritou o outro fazendo um bico enorme.

— Tsc. Eu luto com você na próxima aula, _dobe._

— Tá. — O loiro concordou alegremente sem ter idéia da batalha que os dois 'amigos' travavam. Não demorou muito e o sinal tocou, fazendo com que ambos desviassem o olhar e se juntasse a sua respectiva sala.

**x**

Perdida em seu próprio mundo, ela nem notou quando Ino lhe cutucou.

— Hinata. — começou a chamar vendo que a amiga não sentia os pequenos cutucões. — Hinata...

— Hnm. O que ouve? — perguntou saindo do seu transe.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ontem você faltou as ultimas duas aulas...

_Aconteceram muitas coisas,_ pensou mentalmente.

— Não. Não aconteceu nada de especial. Só me senti um pouco mal e Kiba me levou para a enfermaria.

— Que bom que não aconteceu nada. — a loira sorriu e voltou a prestar atenção na classe, quando automaticamente se lembrou de algo. — Ah! Tenho uma coisa para te contar no festival.

Seus olhos perolados brilharam de curiosidade.

— O que?

— Esse ano nós usaremos quimonos.

— Ino, mais isso agente faz todo ano.

— É, mas parece que esse ano os meninos também vão ter que usar. Hnm... O Sasuke-kun vai ficar lindo num quimono.

_Sasuke,_ aquele simples nome fez com que Hinata se arrepiasse das plantas dos pés a raiz do cabelo. Inconscientemente, virou o rosto para o moreno que amostrava alguma coisa no caderno para Naruto, e logo depois se voltou para Ino e Sakura que estava sentada ao seu lado.

— Para com isso, Ino-porca. — pediu Sakura com os olhos fechados. Sabia muito bem qual era a intenção as amiga.

— Ora, vamos, vai me falar que não está curiosa?

— Curiosa sobre o que?

— Sobre você e o Sasuke-kun estarem namorando. É a fofoca do momento. — disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela não parecia se importar muito com o, até então, rumor.

— Vocês já... Sabem? — perguntou cautelosamente. Desde pequena Hinata sabia que Sakura e Ino brigavam a tapa por Sasuke, e que, até hoje elas ainda apertavam a mesma tecla. Tal qual ela com Naruto.

— Sim. Nós ficamos sabendo ontem um pouco antes do recreio. Porém, não conseguimos te encontrar pra saber se era verdade ou apenas uma fofoca. No entanto... Só pelo tom escarlate que estão as suas bochechas já tenho a resposta.

— Eu não... Eu queria ter falado com vocês antes, me desculpe. — disse abaixando a cabeça. Não tinha muita coisa que pudesse dizer ou fazer naquele momento.

Ino abanou as duas mãos em sinal de indiferença.

— Não tem problema. Eu já estava em outra mesmo... — apontou para Sakura. — Só a testuda aqui está com um pouco de dor de cotovelo. Mais isso cura rápido, e só ela arrumar um novo alguém. — riu. — quem sabe aquele novato?

Abruptamente Sakura levantou a cabeça e olhou-a furiosa.

— Aquele imbecil? Nem que fosse o último homem da terra!

Hinata soltou um riso tímido pelo jeito da amiga, já Ino não disfarçou e gargalhou alto.

— Se as senhoritas não perceberam estamos em sala de aula. Então, se não quiserem ser expulsas da sala de aula eu sugiro que guardem silêncio.

**x**

Do outro lado da sala Karin olhava Hinata de soslaio. Ainda não podia acreditar que aquela menina tão _sem sal_ pudesse conquistar alguém como Sasuke. Havia algo de muito errado ali, passou os olhos detalhada pela sala, analisando cada um dos companheiros e finalmente parou os olhos nele, Sasuke.

No momento em que o sinal tocou, ela não pensou duas vezes antes de sair de sua carteira e ir para Sasuke que a olhou por um milésimo de segundo.

— O que você quer Karin? — inquiriu impaciente.

— Queria te agradecer por não ter me denunciado na diretoria. — anunciou com timidez ensaiada somente como desculpa para falar com Sasuke.

— Você está agradecendo a pessoa errada. Por mim você estaria suspensa, se não expulsa, mas a Hinata preferiu não fazer nada.

— Mas eu pensei que...

— Escute Karin, a fato de sermos amigos desde a infância não significa que você tem direito de se intrometer na minha vida. Eu sempre deixei bem claro que entre nós só haveria uma relação de amizade. Mais se você continuar com esse jogo doentio nem mesmo como amiga eu vou te tratar mais. Espero que isso entre na sua cabeça uma vez por todas:_ Eu não te pertenço_. — sem nenhuma cerimônia Sasuke se levantou deixando uma ruiva transtornada para trás.

**x**

A sala estava em seu auge, nem mesmo as garotas que não ligavam para as lutas estavam lá, quietas, prestando atenção em cada movimento feito pelos dois garotos no centro dojo. Os dois judocas executam com extrema seriedade, concentração mental era muito importante. Inicialmente cumprimentam em pé, equilibrando os dois pés, voltando em seguida um para o outro para se saudarem mutuamente sentando-se sobre os calcanhares, com uma mão sobre a outra, levantam-se e avançam um passo iniciando com o pé esquerdo.

Em avançam um para o outro, iniciando o o ambiente em volta se tornara tenso, até que Naruto resolveu quebrá-lo.

— Vamos lá Sasuke! Acabe com ele! — gritou tirando a concentração de Sasuke e recebendo um soco de Sakura. — AI!

— Idiota, assim você vai tirar a concentração do Sasuke-kun. Fique quieto e só preste atenção, eu tenho certeza de que ele vai ganhar.

— Com certeza. Se bem que o Neji é muito bom...

— Shhh. Vocês estão atrapalhando! — replicou uma das espectadoras, apontado para Sasuke que mais uma vez se encontrava no chão.

Hinata que também estava vendo a luta, não se distraia por nada. Não perdia nenhum misero golpe, e olhava para os dois com certa admiração. Sabia que tanto Neji quanto Sasuke lutavam bem, e que, eram oponentes fortes. Porém nunca imaginou que uma luta entre eles pudesse transmitir tanta calma e concentração. Seus olhos perolados ficaram atônitos quanto Neji foi derrubado por um ataque de Sasuke.

O suor já começava escorrer e ambos já estavam começando a ficar suados quando o professor resolveu interromper.

— A luta de vocês foi excelente. Foi um belo espetáculo, mas os outros também precisam lutar. Então vão tomar seus banhos, e VIVA O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!

Fizeram uma leve reverencia e voltaram para a arquibancada para ver o resto dos garotos lutarem. Porém, antes de chegar à pequena bancada, olharam-se mutuamente e o que estava expresso tanto nos olhos perolados quanto nos negros era que aquilo era só uma amostra, a luta de verdade estava apenas começando...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Olá meninas! E então? Gostaram, Odiaram, Demorei demais... Deixem seus comentários e me façam muito feliz. Desculpe não detalhar muito a luta, mas eu não entendo _nada_ desse estilo de luta (Judo) então pesquisei no Wiki e perguntei a uma amiga pra ter uma "noçãozinha" básica, eu queria ter feito ao maior e mais duradouro mais não sou boa em cenas de luta é.e

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

FranHyuuga, Jessica—semnadapraze123, NIMCS. oi, Pandoraff, Florzitinha, Aryel—Chan, Cyelly, Hime No 01, SasuHinaLover4Ever, Misha—Sama, Hinahinaaa, Maryhellp.


	7. Capítulo 7

_Naruto não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Temporada Diabólica.**

**(**Escrita por Jessica Oliveira**)**

**Capítulo 7**

Assim que todos os meninos saíram do vestiário. Neji fez questão de trancar a porta e esperar calmamente que o Uchiha acabasse de terminar o seu banho. E não foi surpresa nenhuma para Sasuke quando saiu do banheiro e deu de cara com Neji, esperando-o. Porém fez questão de ignorá-lo, foi em direção ao seu armário que ficava de costas para o garoto de longas madeixas e pegou uma muda de roupa limpa.

— Não vai começar com o seu sermão ou vai ameaçar para ficar longe da Hinata? — inquiriu sarcástico, terminou de vestir o uniforme e se virou para Neji que ainda o fitava cautelosamente.

— Não. Creio que você já entendeu tudo o que eu queria transmitir. Só estou aqui por que Hiashi me pediu para te passar um recado, ele quer que você vá à empresa para acertar os últimos detalhes. A entrevista está marcada para as três horas da tarde.

— Murmp. Se for só isso não precisava trancar a porta. — O mais novo dos Uchihas replicou pegando a mochila no canto e começando a caminhar para a saída do vestiário.

— É por isso não é? — o castanho questionou ainda no mesmo lugar. Mesmo que a pergunta tivesse sido vaga, Sasuke sabia exatamente do que se tratava a pergunta de Neji e por um momento pensou em não responder. No entanto, mudou de idéia assim que sua mão pousou na fechadura.

— E se for? — contestou com um sorriso cínico para logo abrir e fechar a porta atrás de si.

**x**

Crispou levemente a mão na parede e suspirou impaciente. Já fazia um bom tempo esperando Sasuke, mas tanto ele quanto Neji não davam um sinal de vida. Preocupado, achou melhor ir verificar, e viu que sua intuição estava certa quando tentou a maçaneta e viu que estava fechada pelo lado de dentro.

— O que ouve? — perguntou no mesmo instante em que o moreno colocou os pés para fora do vestiário.

— Nada. Neji só queria ter uma conversa.

— Hnm... E precisava trancar a porta?

— Aparentemente sim.

— Tsc. Quem vai entender esse Hyuuga... Ah! Sasuke, você tá sabendo do festival?

— O que tem todo ano? — replicou irônico. — Claro.

— É. Sabe, eu tava pensando...

— Não faça isso.

— Não fazer o que?

— Pensar. Pode causar um apocalipse.

— Babaca.

— Idiota. — replicou fazendo um careta. — Ei, pare com isso e deixa-me terminar de falar.

— Murmp.

— Eu estava pensando... Você vai convidar a Hina-chan para assistir a queima de fogos com você, não vai?

Por um momento Sasuke ficou pensativo. Não gostava desse tipo de festa, em sua opinião, reunia pessoas demais. No entanto, era sempre obrigado por Naruto a acompanhá-lo e por mais que odiasse admitir até que o festival era agradável. De súbito imaginou-se indo ao evento com Hinata e de alguma forma estranha aquilo não o desagradou.

— _Teme,_ 'cê tá ai? — perguntou passando rapidamente a mão pelo rosto do moreno.

— Estou idiota. — resmungou logo que saiu do transe.

— Então, você vai convidá-la? Sabe, devia fazer isso rápido, antes que outra pessoa tome à dianteira...

— O que você quis dizer com isso?

— Ora, vamos Sasuke, para uma pessoa inteligente você está bem lesado. Você acha que é só você que tem um fã clube? Hina-chan tem um monte de admiradores, e acredite, eles não vão se intimidar porque agora ela tem um namorado.

**x**

Na arquibancada que antes pessoas brigavam por espaço, agora só havia um pequeno grupo de garotas que fofocavam e trocavam olhares cúmplices.

— Então é verdade, Hinata? — perguntou uma das garotas. — Você e o Sasuke...

— Arran. – arriscou-se em dizer timidamente.

Algumas garotas soltaram assovios de assombração, outras guardaram silêncio e imaginavam o casal juntos. E embora nunca tivessem cogitado a possibilidade, até que formariam um casal bonito.

— Vocês irão pra o festival juntos?

— Não sei. — admitiu, encolhendo-se ao passo que as garotas se aglomeravam mais e mais. — Nós ainda não falamos sobre isso.

— Provavelmente ele não vá. — gritou uma das garotas.

Era de conhecimento geral que Sasuke não gostava de festas e só ia quando Naruto o obrigava.

— Deixa de ser invejosa. — replicou Ino dando um piscadinha pra Hinata. — Aposto que ele vai. E eles vão formar um casal lindo.

Logo depois a conversa mudou de rumo, e as garotas começaram a fofocar sobre os seus pares.

— Ino e você? Já tem uma presa em vista?

— É claro. — a loira riu. — Já joguei a isca agora é só esperar pra ver se ele pesca.

**x**

Irritada. Temari rodou os olhos quando, pela milésima vez, Shikamaru beijou Tisha. Grunhiu levemente e como quem não quer nada, esbarrou 'sem querer' nos dois.

— Oh, desculpe. — pediu dissimuladamente. Shikamaru soltou um longo e doloroso suspiro. Lá estava Temari com mais uma das suas. — Ah! Shikamaru, já que está aqui eu gostaria de falar com você.

— Não pode ser depois?

— Não ter que ser agora.

— Mas...

— Estou indo para a sala do conselho. Espero-te lá. — virou-se para ir embora, e logo depois se voltou para Tisha. —Bom dia, querida.

— Tsc. Problemática.

**x**

"_Maldição!"_ grunhiu mentalmente. Odiava quando Naruto tinha razão, e detestava ainda mais quando isso não lhe saia da cabeça. Disfarçadamente olhou para a carteira da Hyuuga, e resmungou quando notou que a mesa continuava cheia de garotas – provavelmente – fofocando. "_Droga, Mas será possível! Hoje elas resolveram grudar na Hyuuga_"

— Então Sasuke... Sasuke. Ei! Teme você 'tá me escutando?

— Hnm. O que você quer agora dobe?

— Aaah. – o loiro soltou um leve sorriso. — Já entendi. Você quer convidá-la não é?

— Eu? É claro que não! — negou rapidamente e o sorriso de Naruto se ampliou.

— Você pode mentir para qualquer um, menos para mim. Isso está escrito na sua testa, sublinhado e em negrito.

Sasuke resmungou algo coisa e voltou a encarar o loiro.

— Elas não desgrudam da Hinata. Parecem até imã de geladeira.

— Porque não fala com ela na hora da saída? Acho que é a melhor hora.

— Puff. Como se eu fosse aceitar uma idéia vinda de um idiota. — murmurou mais no fundo agradeceu pela idéia. Soava mais tentadora do que ele ir até aquela multidão de garotas somente para falar com Hyuuga.

**x**

Nem bem esperou o sinal bater para pegar sua mochila, colocá-la nas costas e sumir por entre os corredores do colégio.

— Neji-niisan! O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou supressa. Embora fossem da mesma escola e fossem para a escola juntos eram raras às vezes em que ele a esperava para ir embora.

— Nada. Só achei que como saímos no mesmo horário poderíamos ir para casa juntos.

— Aaah... Eu... — olhou para as amigas que ainda conversavam animadamente, logo se voltou para Shino e Kiba que continuavam a guardar o material e por um último para Sasuke e Naruto que ajeitavam alguma coisa na mochila. Pensou seriamente em ir falar com Sasuke, mas acabou desistindo. Com os olhos prateados fitou Neji e abriu um pequeno sorriso. — Tudo bem. — concordou, pegou a mochila, despediu-se dos amigos e sumiu pela porta de correr.

Do outro lado da sala Sasuke grunhia enquanto Naruto soltava uma longa gargalhada.

— Do que está rindo, idiota?

— De você, teme. Viu? Eu avisei! Você vai acabar perdendo pra concorrência...

— Neji? Ele não é concorrente pra mim.

— Tudo bem. Só não diga que eu não avisei.

— Como se eu precisasse de conselhos _seus._

**x**

Depois de brincar um pouco com o jeito emburrado do amigo. Naruto despediu-se e mudou de caminho indo para a conhecida floricultura Yamanaka. Foi só então, que começou a sentir o nervosismo. Suas mãos começaram a suar e sua mente já cogitava mil maneiras de fazer o convite. Não era uma pessoa romântica, mas nem por isso ia fazer o pedido de qualquer jeito.

Respirou fundo, passou as mãos nervosamente pela calça comprida e sem pensar muito marchou para a floricultura.

— Oh! Olá, querido. — cumprimentou a mulher simpaticamente. Naruto pensou se tratar da mãe de Ino.

— Hnm. Olá. — saudou alegremente com um sorriso no rosto. — Sou Naruto, amigo de escola da Ino, ela está?

— Ela está lá em cima. Arrumando a estufa, se quiser pode subir. Aposto que ela vai ficar muito feliz em te ver.

— Ah, claro... Obrigado. — concordou, e seguiu a direção que a mulher apontou.

Naruto andou nervosamente até o fim do corredor onde encontrou a porta fechada. Bateu duas vezes antes de receber um grito nada educado de 'entre'.

— Olá.

— Oh, Naruto. — pronunciou sobressaltada, limpou a terra no avental, e tentou inutilmente, se desfazer do mesmo. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Queria falar com você, mas como estava ocupa na escola e não te vi na hora da saída resolvi vir aqui. Tem algum problema?

— Claro que não. — negou com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. — E então, o que você quer falar comigo...?

— Eu... Eu queria...

**x**

Tomou um banho rapidamente, colocou seu melhor terno e foi para a entrevista marcada. Chegou na hora exata e aguardou pacientemente até que Hiashi o chamasse.

— Olá, Sasuke-kun.

— Olá Hiashi-sama. — cumprimentou polidamente e logo começaram a tratar de negócios. A reunião acabou horas depois com resultados satisfatórios para ambos. E se não fosse Sasuke pelo jeito fechado do moreno provavelmente estaria sorrindo.

Agora só faltava um pouco para se ver livre novamente. De súbito, sentiu um frio na boca do estomago. Porque se lembrar de que há pouco tempo não estaria mais tão perto de Hinata o afetava? Eram apenas negócios? Ele só fizera aquilo por sua empresa, não era?

Confuso caminho lentamente até sua casa. E ao invés de pegar um taxi como fizera anteriormente, optou por ir a pé e assim organizar os pensamentos. Só parou de caminhar onde viu onde seus pés o haviam guiado:

A mansão Hyuuga.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Nota: **HSUHSUHSU O que será que o Sasuke vai fazer? Entrar ou não? E o Naruto? Conseguiu o que queria com Ino? E o que ele queria com Ino? Assistam o próximo capítulo e saberão. Mauauaua. Meuu que tosco. Enfim, a fic caminha para o final, talvez mais um ou dois capítulos... então vão preparando os coraçãozinhos. Obrigado por ler e até o próximo capítulo!

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Jessica-semnadaprafazer123,pandoraff, FranHyuuga, Cyelly, Gesy, Mary-sama-03, Aryel-Chan, Hinata Cullen, Veronique Byron, Asakura Yumi, Luciana Fernandes, Liissa Malfoy, Misha_Sama


	8. Capítulo 8

Naruto não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Temporada Diabólica**

**(**Escrita por Jessica Oliveira**)**

**Capítulo 8**

"_Era_ _só_ _o_ _que_ _faltava_" pensou irritado enquanto passava as mãos pelos fios negros.

Aquilo simplesmente não poderia estar acontecendo consigo. Não podia. Tudo não passava de negócios e nada mais. Ele não poderia sentir nada pela Hyuuga. _Absolutamente_ nada.

— Sasuke-kun? — a voz doce e familiar, chamou-lhe atenção.

— Hã? Ah! Hinata! — exclamou surpreso por ter sido pego com a guarda baixa. Um Uchiha nunca abaixava a guarda ou deixava sua mascara de frieza, por tanto, aquela era uma raríssima exceção.

— Está tudo bem? — Hinata inquiriu, se aproximando ainda mais garoto.

— Está! — afirmou rapidamente. Pela primeira vez ele não estava indo de acordo com o plano, nem sequer tinha um naquele momento, pensou com ironia. Se Naruto o visse naquele momento provavelmente se debulharia em lágrimas. Causada é claro, pelo riso descomunal que loiro possivelmente teria.

— Quer entrar? Talvez tomar um chá. — indagou à morena de maneira gentil prestando atenção em cada expressão que o moreno fazia. Sasuke parecia diferente... _Perdido_. E ao dentro de si gritava para ajudá-lo, fosse pelo que fosse.

— Não... — Sasuke negou veemente. — Eu só... Só queria saber se você tinha chegando bem, já que não te vi sair. — mentiu, já que ele havia visto o momento em que ela havia indo embora.

— Estou bem. No final da aula Neji apareceu para me levar e como você estava conversando com Naruto-kun eu achei melhor não atrapalhar.

— Murmp. Tudo bem. Já que você está bem eu vou pra casa. — falou dando meia volta para se afastar de Hinata, e principalmente, da mansão Hyuuga. Não queria pensar em nada relacionado à família Hyuuga por um bom tempo.

— Es-espera! — a morena pediu, agarrando-se, a manga do paletó do moreno, soltando-a em seguida. — Desculpe... Eu não quis...

— Está tudo bem. — tranqüilizou-a no tom mais neutro que possuía. — Você quer alguma coisa?

— Não. Sim. — ela suspirou tentando se acalmar, e reunindo coragem, adicionou: — Na verdade... Eu gostaria de passear um pouco... Você gostaria de me fazer companhia?

— Tudo bem. — consentiu com um nomeio de cabeça. Estava muito tentando a dizer-lhe não, no entanto, os olhos perolados cobertos de expectativa e a mão estendida o fez ceder. Afinal o que haveria de mal num passeio?

**x**

Seu sorriso ia de um canto ao outro. Nada poderia lhe fazer mais feliz, pensou enquanto saia da floricultura. Acabara de convidar a garota que estava começando a sair para o baile, e o melhor de tudo. Não fora rechaçado. Tinha que contar isso para Sasuke tinha que ver de perto a cara que o moreno faria ao dizer que estava saindo com Ino.

Estava exalando felicidade por todos os poros mais parou repentinamente quando viu Neji. O moreno parecia muito sério, muito mais que o habitual, e algo no semblante do moreno lhe dizia que ele deveria ir até o outro verificar o que estava acontecendo. E assim o fez. Com passos determinados se aproximou de Neji, e ficou lado a lado com o moreno.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — inquiriu Naruto, os olhos azuis analisavam cada expressão e gesto do garoto de olhos perolados. E percebeu o momento exato em que todos os músculos faciais de Neji tornaram-se rijos.

— Nada que te interesse Uzumaki.

— Ei! Pensei que já tivéssemos passado dessa face. Qual é, somos amigos, Neji. — pediu o loiro. Sabia que Neji era tão retraído quanto Sasuke, no entanto, não se deixaria vencer por um par de palavras ruins. — Eu prometo que a conversa não sai daqui.

Neji encarou o loiro por vários segundos. Naruto poderia ser um garoto que não podia ficar quieto nem se sua vida dependesse disso, mais sabia que ele era de confiança. Suspirou e voltou a fitar o céu a sua frente. Talvez ele precisasse se abrir para algo mais que não fosse sua própria mente.

— Certo. Podemos conversar. — cedeu o garoto de longos cabelos castanhos, e se encaminhou para o banco mais próximo. A conversa seria longa.

**x**

A conversa fluirá como Sasuke nunca imaginara. Não era uma pessoa de conversar, muito menos se abrir. Na verdade tinha uma única pessoa que ele se dava ao luxo de conversa, e às vezes até mesmo discutir, e esse era Naruto. Nunca pensou que a conversa poderia ser tão fácil e amena com outra pessoa. Mas Hinata estava mostrando que aquilo era possível. Sentia-se à-vontade com a morena, e até mesmo arriscara contar o que estava acontecendo com ele. Sem citar nomes, é claro.

No final acabou se distraindo e esquecendo-se de seus problemas. Divertiu-se, conversou de tudo um pouco com a morena, desde seus problemas sérios a músicas e cantores favoritos. O clima estava tão ameno que nem mesmo percebeu quando o sol deu lugar a lua e as estrelas.

— Acho melhor irmos. — suscitou o moreno, pela primeira vez em hora olhando o relógio. — Está tarde e acredito que seu pai estará preocupado.

— É verdade. — concordou, balançando os longos fios azulados. Levantou-se do banco em que ambos estavam sentados e Sasuke fez o mesmo.

— Eu te acompanho até em casa.

— Não precisa. Não fica muito longe daqui. — Hinata recusou, e corou no mesmo momento em que Sasuke pegou em sua mão.

— Eu _quero_ fazer isso. — enfatizou, e percebeu que era verdade. Queria passar mais um tempo com a morena, mesmo que fosse mínimo. Caminharam em silêncio até a casa da morena, numa quietude afável e muito agradável. Assim que chegara a casa, pararam no portão, somente se fitando, e pela primeira vez Sasuke não sabia o que fazer exatamente.

Por isso optou pelo mais seguro. Tomou Hinata pela cintura, se aproximou lentamente a beijou. Um beijo lento e diferente do que eles já haviam trocado. Especial. Separando-se somente quando precisaram de ar. Hinata sorriu e se despediu, já ia entrar quando Sasuke a segurou pelo pulso.

— Espere. — pediu, olhando-a nos olhos. — Eu gostaria de convidá-la para o festival. Aceita?

— Eu... Eu... É claro! — aceitou com os olhos brilhantes. Seu coração batia a mil por hora dentro do peito. Tinha quase certeza que o Uchiha não a convidaria, sabia o que quanto ele não gostava desse tipo de festa, no entanto, algo dentro de si, uma esperança ínfima, esperava por aquele convite.

— Então nos vemos amanhã.

— Nos vemos amanhã. — Hinata confirmou com um sorriso na face.

**x**

Se ele não fosse Sasuke Uchiha. Ele poderia dizer que estava andando nas nuvens. Até mesmo o seu jeito de caminhar estava mais leve do que o habitual. O sorriso geralmente de canto, ganhara um tom menos feroz e sarcástico. Poderiam até dizer que ele estava de bem com a vida.

Isso é claro, até chegar à porta de sua casa e encontrar o Naruto, seu amigo, encostado num dos muros com a feição nada amigável.

— O que ouve? — perguntou assim que se aproximou o suficiente para o loiro escutá-lo.

No mesmo instante Naruto ergueu os olhos azuis para encará-lo. A coisa parecia seria. Pensou já que o amigo não o saudara do jeito costumeiro. E teve a sua confirmação quando de súbito uma forte dor em sua mandíbula o despertou. Ainda no tonto, pelo ataque inesperado, defendeu-se como pode. E quando finalmente conseguiu controlar a situação afastou o loiro de si.

— O que diabos aconteceu? — inquiriu, limpando a boca manchada com seu próprio sangue.

— O que aconteceu? — repetiu o loiro colérico. Seu rosto estava vermelho devido ao embate e a raiva. — Droga Sasuke! Eu achei que você tinha tomado jeito! Mais não. Você continua o mesmo de sempre! — explodiu o garoto de olhos azuis. — Usando as pessoas! E depois as descartando. Quando você vai mudar? Hein?

— Do que você está falando? — voltou a falar sem realmente entender onde o amigo queria chegar.

— Do que eu... Do que mais eu poderia estar falando? Estou falando da Hinata, Sasuke. De como você está utilizando-a para conseguir o seu objetivo. É disso que eu estou falando! — Naruto despejou de uma só vez. E pela primeira vez Sasuke se mostrou surpreso.

— Como você soube disso?

— Então é realmente verdade? — Naruto estava incrédulo. Sabia que Sasuke era capaz de muita coisa, mais aquilo superava as suas expectativas. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e fitou o amigo que parecia inerte, sem qualquer reação. — Neji tem razão. Você não merece alguém como a Hinata.

Sasuke continuava calado. Naruto tinha razão, na verdade tudo mundo tinha razão. Todo mundo menos ele. O que era irônico já que ele costumava sempre ser o certo. Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuros. Onde foi que tudo havia mudado?

Oh... Ele já lembrava. Orochimaru. Ele havia aparecido em sua vida. Oferecendo-lhe oportunidades e vantagens que até pouco tempo ele considerara vantajoso. O no final a culpa não era demais ninguém a não ser dele mesmo. Orochimaru poderia ter dado o empurrão inicial, mais ele, Sasuke, havia sido tão de acordo quanto o outro. Tão culpado quanto outro.

— Eu não sei o que você fez com o Sasuke que eu conhecia. Mais eu espero, pelos velhos tempos, que você tenha a dignidade de dizer a verdade a Hinata. — Naruto fez uma leve pausa. — E se você não o fizer, Sasuke, eu o farei. Cansei de bancar o amigo 'idiota', nós somos muito mais que isso. — finalizou, e se afastou do moreno que continuava sem qualquer reação.

**x**

— Se eu não te conhecesse diria que está apaixonada. — Hanabi comentou uma voz divertida assim que entrou no quarto. Hinata corou, e escondeu o quimono, que até poucos minutos atrás, ele olhava no espelho. — Não precisa se esconder de mim, Hina. — contestou carinhosamente. Sorriu e adentrou o quarto.

— Ah! Oi! — cumprimentou timidamente. Esticou o quimono que ela havia escondido sobre o colchão e fitou a irmã mais nova.

— Esse quimono é bonito. — apontou para a peça de roupa. — Vai com ele ao festival?

— Sim, quer dizer, não. Talvez. — a mais velha admitiu confusa. A verdade era que ainda estava desnorteada pelo convite feito pelo moreno.

Hanabi riu. Hinata podia ser a mais velha, mais sem dúvida ela era a mais descolada.

— Por via das dúvidas eu acho que você deveria escolher um quimono digno de um festival. E esse, com certeza, é o indicado. Com a maquiagem suava ficara perfeito. Aposto, que com a minha ajuda, não terá para ninguém. — incentivou piscando um dos olhos.

— Hanabi eu...

— Não sabe o que dizer? — completou já adivinhando o pensamento da irmã. — Pois não diga. Somente aceite. Sei que pode não parecer. Mais eu te amo, e quero o melhor pra você. Sempre.

— Obrigado. — agradeceu emocionada. Abriu os braços e tomou Hanabi em um abraço caloroso. — Eu também te amo.

**x**

Seu dia havia sido detestável, e tirando a presença da Hyuuga, muito pouco aproveitável. Não se sentia bem consigo mesmo, e isso era raro de acontecer. _Porque ele não se importava com a opinião dos outros, _na maioria das vezes ele não se importava com nada. Nem com ele mesmo. No entanto, Naruto não era "outros" e como se não bastasse tudo isso. Sua consciência resolvia dar mostras de que ela ainda existia em algum canto escondido do seu ser.

— Se divertiu Sasuke?— inquiriu ofídia, e Sasuke fez uma careta de desgosto. Com certeza seria pedir muito ficar sozinho naquele dia.

— Pensei que estava de viagem. — retorquiu Sasuke fitando o homem de olhos amarelos. Sentou-se numa das poltronas e esperou que o outro fizesse o mesmo.

— Estava querido Uchiha. Mais resolvi voltar. Soube que você assinou o contrato.

— É eu assinei. Espero que com isso você fique satisfeito.

— Ora, isso não é só sobre mim, Sasuke. O que foi? — um sorriso sarcástico brotou nos lábios finos de Orochimaru. — Está se sentido culpado?

— Não, não estou. — negou, mesmo sem ter certeza da verdade. — Eu não estou a fim de conversar. — cortou antes que o homem resolvesse fazer outra de suas perguntas. — Não vou descer para comer, por isso, aproveite a janta. — disse subindo as escadas com toda a altivez. Porém, bastou se jogar para cama para tudo se desmoronar.

Pouco a pouco seu mundo estava ruindo.

**x**

Hinata era uma mulher bonita. Neji tinha plena ciência disso, porém, ao vê-la descer as escadas aquele pensamento se intensificou dentro de si. Ela estava radiante. E ele sabia que não era só pela roupa a maquiagem leve que usava. Até mesmo as feições delicadas estavam diferentes. Mais abertas, talvez.

Suspirou e se aproximou da escada a espera de Hinata. Ela lhe dedicou um sorriso doce e segurou a mão que ele lhe oferecia.

— Você está linda. — elogiou assim que ela chegou perto o suficiente. Hinata corou.

— Obrigado. Você também esta muito bem. — a morena replicou com sinceridade. Desde pequenos ela sempre admirou seu primo, observava muitas vezes e embora as pessoas achassem que não, era muito consciente da beleza que ele exalava. Tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Mesmo passados anos, ele não havia perdido essa essência.

— Então, esta pronta para irmos?

— Claro. — concordou com o sorriso se alargando ainda mais na face corada. Era estranho admitir, mais estava ansiosa par ao encontro com Sasuke.

**x**

Ele acordou com o barulho ensurdecedor do despertador. Geralmente ele não precisava do aparato já que tinha um despertador pessoal que vinha lhe despertar, no entanto, sabendo o quanto o loiro provavelmente estaria chateado e magoando consigo, Sasuke presumirá que o loiro não apareceria no dia seguinte. E ele estava certo. Naruto não apareceu, possivelmente tomou um rumo diferente só para não ter que passar na frente de sua casa. E esse era indicio suficiente para saber que o loiro estava muitíssimo irritado.

Suspirou e tirou as cobertas do corpo recém desperto. A noite não havia sido uma das melhores, e algo lhe dizia que o dia de hoje também não o seria. Todas as suas experiências anteriores lhe diziam para ficar em suas cobertas encolhido entre elas até o dia seguinte. O único problema e que ele não era mais uma criança de sete anos, e tinha um orgulho no tamanho do Titanic.

Ainda sem muito animo fez sua higiene matinal. Vestiu o quimono em melhor estado que ele tinha e foi para escola. Não estava com fome, por isso nem se deu ao trabalho de passar pela cozinha. Fechou a porta e diante da alegria das pessoas indo para o festival, começou a caminhar.

Chegou rapidamente ao colégio, e a primeira pessoa que avistou foi Naruto, conversando animadamente com o grupo de amigos. Logo o loiro percebeu sua presença, no entanto, ele torceu a face numa careta e voltou a conversar como se não o tivesse visto. Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente. O loiro podia ser adulto quando queria, mais a criança sempre estava presente dentro de si.

Voltou a caminhar, e entre as várias barracas, encontrou Hinata que andava de braços dados com Neji. Olhava distraidamente uma das mini-barracas, parecia feliz. Neji assentia a cada palavra da prima e às vezes apontava — discretamente — para um dos objetos. Porém, bastou Sasuke se aproximar para o clima mudar.

Neji se pôs na defensiva, com o rosto rígido, enquanto Hinata tentava entender todo o clima. Sabia que o primo não gostava de Sasuke, no entanto, aquilo ia muito além de um simples desconforto. Colocou-se entre os dois, e educadamente cumprimentou o moreno, coisa que Neji não se deu ao trabalho de fazer. O castanho simplesmente olhou para a Hyuuga e quando recebeu um sinal positivo, se afastou sem trocar mais olhares com Sasuke. Caminhou até onde seus amigos estavam, e de uma distância segura, vigiou-os.

Sasuke não se deixou intimidar, pegou o braço de Hinata e começou a caminhar pelas barracas, se afastando de Neji. Deixou de caminhar quando Hinata estacou, olhou com o canto dos olhos e não demorou muito para reconhecer o casal. Naruto e Ino. Suspirou, e suavemente afastou a Hyuuga daquela visão.

Naruto estava certo. Ele era muito mais que aquilo.

**x**

Ele nem acreditou quando a garota o enlaçou pelo pescoço e lhe deu um beijo surpresa. O sorriso se ampliou quase instantaneamente ao ver a figura a sua frente. A loira sempre fora muito atraente. Ele tinha que admitir. Mas naquele quimono ela estava especialmente sedutora.

— Você está maravilhosa. — Naruto enalteceu, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Queria demonstrar a todos que eles estavam juntos.

— Obrigado. Você também está perfeito. — a loira devolveu dando uma piscada de olho. Pegou a mão do loiro e começou a arrastá-lo para outro lugar. — Vamos, quero pegar um bom lugar pra ver a queima de fogos.

— Claro. — concordou o loiro dando um de seus melhores sorrisos. Vislumbrou rapidamente a imagem de Sasuke e Hinata e rezou interiormente para que tudo terminasse bem.

**x**

O agarre em seu braço aumentou e Hinata percebeu que algo andava mal. Sasuke estava tenso. Seu semblante estava mais severo do que normalmente, e parecia debater para si mesmo. De maneira suave, Hinata chamou sua atenção, e só então o moreno percebeu que não estava sozinho.

— Está tudo bem? — inquiriu preocupada.

— Está. — o garoto de cabelos negros contestou, caminhando com Hinata para o pequeno bosque que a escola tinha. Não ficaram muito longe da margem; o suficiente para ver os visitantes sem serem vistos. Hinata estendeu um pano para que ambos se sentassem. E assim permaneceram por vários segundos. — Você está bonita. — elogiou de maneira sincera. Não era muito dado a elogios, porém, naquele caso tinha que reconhecer, a Hyuuga estava luminosa.

— Obrigado. — a morena agradeceu corando em seguida.

Sasuke respirou fundo. Não sabia nem por onde devia começar, e pedir desculpas, mesmo ele estando errado, continuava sendo muito difícil. Uchihas não haviam sido criados para tal feito. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e finalmente se decidiu. Hinata merecia aquilo.

— Eu... — começou sem ter muita certeza do discurso que viria a seguir. —... Eu comecei a namorar você por interesse. — Seus olhos se fecharam, aquilo estava sendo bem mais difícil do que ele previra. — Eu precisava que seu pai concordasse com um empréstimo para a minha empresa, e na primeira tentativa de negociação ele recusou, e eu não tive outra alternativa. — despejou e esperou a reação de Hinata, que nunca veio. A morena simplesmente continuou sem silêncio.

— Eu já sabia. Ou melhor, desconfiava. — replicou serena. — Mas eu não me importo. Mesmo que tudo tenha sido uma farsa, eu... Eu gostei de passar o meu tempo com você. — ela sorriu. — Você é muito diferente de como eu imaginava. — ela se levantou, e fez uma leve reverência. — Obrigado por tudo. E espero que fique até o final do festival. — desejou, e já ia se afastar quando Sasuke a segurou pelo pulso.

— Eu ainda não terminei. — cortou decido. — Mesmo sabendo que você é apaixonada por Naruto, eu quero dizer que eu realmente me apaixonei por você. Eu não sei como ou porque, mais quando eu me dei conta já tinha em você uma pessoa especial. — declarou e no mesmo instante viu como os olhos perolados eram preenchidos por lágrimas. — Hinata?

— Eu também me apaixonei por você. — replicou entre lágrimas. — Me dei conta agora pouco, enquanto eu via Naruto e Ino. Não senti absolutamente nada. Não fiquei triste nem meu coração bateu sem parar... E então eu olhei para você, e meu coração acelerou e minhas mãos começaram a suar...

— Então isso quer dizer...? — perguntou o Uchiha cheio de expectativas.

— Que podemos começar de novo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Notas: **Uuu...! Depois de vários e vários meses eu finalmente atualizo (Oky, quase um ano)! Aêee, ficou com um gostinho de último capítulo? Pois é. Deu pra sentir né? É quase. Só falta o abrevio pra fechar essa história com chave de ouro. Obrigado a todos (as) que me acompanharam até aqui! É claro, a história não esta betada.

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Asakura Yumi, FranHyuuga, Aryel Chan, Jessica-semnadaprafaze123, Misha_san, Faninha, Cyelly, Veronique Byron, Samantha Moon s2, Hime No 01, Uvaah,


	9. Capítulo 9

Naruto não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Temporada Diabólica**

**(**Escrita por Jessica Oliveira**)**

**Capítulo 9**

-**Epilogo**-

_**Anos Depois...**_

As caixas de som espalhavam música por todo o ambiente. Era uma música calma, quase relaxante, e embora os mais jovens do lugar preferissem outro tipo de música, não se queixavam. O burburinho da música só era superado pela agitação que as pessoas proporcionavam. As crianças corriam de um lado para o outro encanto com a quantidade de objetos que poderiam ser visto em cada barraca. A pequena estrada de terra ficava pequena para tantas pessoas, e mesmo assim, as pessoas não paravam de chegar.

Com passos calmos e compassados um homem e uma mulher olhavam, sem perder de vista, duas crianças afoitas. O menino de aparentemente onze anos, corria e acenava com um belo sorriso decorando a face corada, enquanto sua companheira, uma menina de aproximadamente treze anos olhava o garoto com cara emburrada e se afastava sempre que podia.

O homem suspirou e passou a mão livre pelos curtos cabelos negros. A mulher sorriu calorosamente e apertou ainda mais forte a mão que os ligava.

— Sasuke! Hinata! — acenou a voz alegre, chamando toda atenção para si. E no meio da multidão multicolorida, eles avistaram a cabeleira loira.

— Olá, Naruto-kun. — cumprimentou assim que chegou perto o suficiente do loiro. Naruto segurava uma criança de colo e olhava para os lados, provavelmente a procura da outra.

— Olá, Hina-chan! — saudou fervorosamente. — Kimi! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para não se afastar de mim! — gritou assim que avistou o garoto de aproximadamente quatorze anos. O garoto revirou os olhos e se afastou ainda mais. Kimiko era o filho mais velho de Naruto e estava na pior fase: a rebeldia. — Essas crianças! Outro dia ele me apareceu um piercing na língua! Na língua! — bradou mostrando toda a sua indignação. Balançou a criança em seu colo de um lado para o outro. Harumi, a filha mais nova de Naruto, resmungou em protesto por tanta agitação e voltou a deitar no ombro do mais velho. — Na minha época eu não fazia essas coisas.

— Não. — Sasuke concordou irônico. — Você arrumava briga, pichava o patrimônio público, quebrava as coisas. Em resumo, estava sempre metido em confusão.

— Hey! Teme! Você é meu amigo, deveria concordar comigo!

— Seu amigo? De onde você tirou essa conclusão? — rebateu num tom cáustico. Hinata ao seu lado balançou a cabeça.

— Ora seu...!

— Tsk. Eu ainda me pergunto quando vocês irão crescer. — replicou uma terceira voz. Ambos estacaram a discussão e viraram para encontrar com Shikamaru e Temari.

— Yo! Pensei que não viria! — com o braço disponível, Naruto, se acercou a Shikamaru e deu um abraço no moreno.

— Yukina não parava de chorar e não queria dormir de jeito nenhum. Então tivemos que dar um tempo até ela dormir. Madoka disse que vem com as amigas. — Yukina era a filha mais nova do casal, com apenas um ano e meio, era a mais arteira e esperta. E Madoka com onze anos e meio era a mais velha.

— Onde está a Ino? — Shikamaru perguntou vendo que não tinha nenhum sinal da loira.

— Ela está trabalhando. Deve chegar daqui a pouco. — o loiro explicou não contento o tom de orgulho na voz. Assinalou as flores do lugar onde estavam. — Elas fazem muito sucesso nessa época do ano. O trabalho dela praticamente triplica. — Adicionou rapidamente: — Kimiko! Não faça isso!

Kimiko era o retrato fiel de Naruto, desde o ponto físico ao mental. E embora fosse muito arteiro, também podia ser um amigo fiel e incondicional.

— Pare com isso Naruto, ele já não é mais uma criança para ser chamando atenção a cada cinco minutos. — censurou a loira que acabara de chegar. — Boa noite pessoal. — cumprimentou para logo pegar que pequena que estava nos braços de Naruto. Rapidamente a pequena se aninhou ao braço da mãe e soltou um longo bocejo. Estava com sono, porém dormir no colo de Naruto era uma missão praticamente impossível para a pequena.

O loiro mais velho cruzou os braços e fez uma careta. Típico de uma criança de cinco anos.

— Não fique assim querido. — replicou num jeito doce, dando um selinho no marido. Sabia do gênio do loiro e quanto antes o solucionasse, melhor. — E então? O que eu perdi da festa?

**x**

— E então? Quando falaremos com eles? — perguntou a garota cheia de expectativa. O garoto ao seu lado deu de ombros.

— Não sei. — respondeu evasivo. Ele sabia que um dia teria que dizer e tornar tudo oficial. Mais sabia que as coisas não seriam fáceis.

— Podíamos contar agora. — incentivou animada. E olhou ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém a havia escutado.

— O QUE? — gritou o garoto assustado. — Isso é... Muito repentino. Temos que pensar direito no que iremos dizer...

— Nos já estamos pensando nisso a mais de um mês. E eu já falei com a minha mãe... Ela ficou de amolecer o meu pai. — replicou decidida. O garoto ao seu lado arregalou os olhos.

— Você... O que? — os olhos claros triplicaram de tamanho.

— Relaxa está bem? Eu não falei no seu nome. Além do que, não teria o menor problema. Nós nos conhecemos desde pequenos, vai dar tudo vai dar certo.

O garoto sorriu.

— Se o seu pai não me matar antes. Talvez.

**x**

— Né, né, vamos Sasuke? — insistiu o loiro pela décima vez. Sasuke suspirou. Já estava perdendo a paciência.

— Eu já disse que não. — disse o moreno com a paciência no topo, então, numa atitude que sabia que iria irritar o loiro. — Eu não tenho culpa de você não conseguir pegar um simples peixe.

— Seu...!

— Ei, parem vocês dois! — Ino interrompeu, cansada da discussão. — Vocês não cansam não?

— Mas... — tentou o loiro mais a loiro o freou.

— Mas nada, Naruto. Eu não quero ouvir suas reclamações. Você perdeu e ponto. Já é adulto, aceite que perdeu.

— Ino-chan! De que lado você está?

— Do meu, _querido._ Eu não vou ficar o festival inteiro ouvindo você se queixar. — a loira replicou sem a menor cerimônia.

— Oh... Oh... Os fogos irão começar.

— Oba! — gritou o loiro e correu para mais perto dos fogos, Ino suspirou e fez o mesmo. Minutos depois o grupo fez o mesmo. Exceto Sasuke e Hinata que continuaram no mesmo lugar. O moreno abraçou-a fortemente e Hinata se deixou fazer, consciente do que Sasuke queria lhe dizer com aquele abraço singelo. Recostou-se sobre o peito do marido e ali permaneceu por um longo tempo. Somente vendo os fogos explodirem pelo céu e sumirem na imensidão da noite.

— Eu não me arrependo. — Hinata disse depois que os fogos terminaram. Sasuke desviou os olhos do céu estrelado para olhar a esposa.

— Eu também não. — confessou com a voz rouca, e sorrindo de um jeito amoroso que só Hinata conseguia fazer. — Nem por um segundo. — terminou, e para provar suas palavras, beijou-a com paixão. Ao terminar o beijou, fixou a vista num casal que se beijava escondido entre as muitas arvores do local. Uma cena comum, se não fosse por um detalhe: a garota era sua filha. Rilhou os dentes e estava disposto a tirar satisfação com o individuo que ousara tocar sua princesa, no entanto, foi parado por algo ainda mais impactante. Também conhecia aquele garoto... E ele era... — UZUMAKI KIMIKO!

**FIM!**

* * *

**Notas: **Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Finalmente o gran finale... tá oky. Não vou um final espetacular, mais eu gostei. Só de imaginar o Naruto e o Sasuke como parentes já dá vontade de gargalhar. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
